Derailed
by weesh
Summary: What happens when a relationship is pushed off course by external forces? Can they ever get back to where they were? Will destiny win out? In which Austin and Ally grow up as next door neighbors.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I just can't leave these two alone! Like the amnesia in JoaFM, I'm not the first person to write a story with them growing up together, but this is my own version of that concept. Consider it an exercise based on a prompt in that way: If the characters remained consistent with how we know them in the show and a few variables were changed, how would things go? If you've read my other stories you know this is pretty much how I operate. So Please, Please let me know if I get too ooc with anyone - it's really important to me to stay true to the original while playing with it. Maybe that's contradictory, but hopefully you know what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything recognizable mentioned in this story. I'll go cry now.**

. . .

Derailed Chapter 1:

Austin Moon was 7 years old when the large yellow trucks came to the house next door. An old couple had lived there and were nice most of the time unless he was being too noisy outside and they asked him to be quieter. Then the yellow trucks came and when they left the old couple was gone and there were new people in the house. Austin's parents took him over to meet the new family: Lester and Penny Dawson and their daughter Allyson who was a few months younger than him. She would be in first grade too and she wanted him to call her Ally.

Austin told her that he had a pet turtle named Fred and that he liked to climb the tree in his yard. He took Ally outside when the grown ups started talking about boring things and they played in the yard for a while. She was pretty fun so Austin decided that she was a better next door neighbor than the old couple was.

The next time he went to school his mom walked with him and Ally and her mom joined them. Ally had a different first grade teacher than Austin but he saw her at recess. She had already made a friend so he just kept playing with his friends. After school both of their moms were waiting again and talked about how when the kids were bigger they could walk together. Austin didn't like that his mom was telling him what to do, but at least Ally wasn't as weird as some girls in his class who chased him at recess.

Soon they were playing together most days after school and almost every Saturday too. Ally even played when his friends came over and they were warriors defending the yard from stray cats. And he really liked that she was almost always humming or singing songs. He could listen to that forever, but he would never admit that to anyone.

. . .

Austin and Ally's second grade teacher gave their class the assignment to write a poem or story about their favorite insect. That night Ally flipped through her storybooks, trying to pick one of the creepy crawlies. Walking home from school Austin had announced that he was going to do his story about worms but that was just too gross and slimy in her opinion. Finally Ally picked the butterfly and started writing down things she liked about the colorful insect. As she wrote very carefully on her paper she started to hum a tune. She doodled on the side of her paper, drawing a large butterfly while she sang to herself. _I'm a little butterfly, spread my colorful wings. . ._

She was still singing the song to herself when her dad called her to dinner that night. As she chewed her cheesy broccoli and chicken she kept humming.

"I don't recognize that song honey, is it something you are learning at school?" her mom asked.

Ally paused and thought for a moment. "No. I just made it up." She kept eating.

"That's great Ally! We should write it down." Her dad suggested.

When they finished eating, Ally and her dad sat down at their piano in the front room and plunked out the song slowly while Lester wrote the notes down on a lined music sheet. Then he asked if she had words for it. She ran up to her room and brought down the paper she had been writing and doodling on. She told him what she liked about butterflies. With very little and gentle prodding, Lester helped her put the sentences in a nice order that went with the music Ally made up.

"Ally, you just wrote a song!" Her dad told her with pride in his voice.

"I did?" she looked at him in surprise.

"You did." He hugged her tight. "You should show this to your class. Can you play it for me again?"

Ally nodded and played the song as she sang the words. Her mom came into the room to listen too and both parents clapped at the end. In the time she had before bed, Ally practiced playing and singing the song several more times. She couldn't wait to show her class.

All week Ally kept her butterfly a song a secret. Walking to and from school sometimes Austin told her things he had learned about worms but she didn't say a word about her project. And finally on Friday she waited for her turn to share. Each of the kids got up in front of the class to read their story or poem and show any pictures they drew or colored. Ally sat at the back table and would be in the last group to share their projects. Austin sat on the other side of the room and was one of the first. He made up a story about a day in the life of a worm, telling all sorts of facts and things. Other kids went, sharing their stories and poems.

At last it was Ally's turn and she told the teacher she needed to use the small keyboard at the side of the room. The teacher placed the keyboard in the front of the room for Ally to use and she announced that she wrote a poem and it turned into a song. Then she played and sang for the class. Out of the corner of her eye Ally could see Austin watching her in awe. He had a grin on his face and didn't look away from her. The whole class clapped when she finished, Ally gave a little curtsy and went back to her seat with her song.

After school one of the other girls in class, Tilly Thompson, pushed Ally down on the playground as they were going home. That was the beginning of the bullying. For the next week anytime that Tilly got near Ally something bad happened: marker on her clothes, milk spilled in her hair, Ally would get tripped, etc. . .

A week after the projects were presented Austin couldn't find Ally after school to walk home with her. They always walked together and she had never failed to meet him before. This was strange. So Austin went looking for Ally. He eventually found her hiding under a slide in the playground. When he found her she screamed and covered her head. Austin pulled at her arm and asked what was wrong. Ally then told him that Tilly was looking for her after school and she hid here, hoping to avoid the mean girl.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Austin asked.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"So I can protect you." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You are my friend. I will take care of you."

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Let's go." Austin just nodded and pulled on her arm again so they could start walking home. He had a little homework to do and knew that his parents wouldn't let him play his new video game until it was finished.

The next morning Ally looked nervous as they walked to school and he remembered what she told him about Tilly being mean. Just before they got to the school grounds he stopped her.

"If Tilly bothers you, just come get me." He told her.

Ally nodded but still looked nervous so he grabbed her hand and continued walking to school.

At lunch Austin was paying attention and saw Tilly and her friend headed toward Ally and a girl named Trish. He got out of his seat and stood in her way.

"Hey Tilly. What'cha doing?" he asked.

"None of your business." She tried to walk around him but he quickly moved to block her again.

"Leave Ally alone." Austin said.

"Why do you care? Is she your girlfriend, Austin?" Tilly took on a teasing tone.

"Yes. So leave her alone or else." He said boldly.

Tilly backed up a little. "But she ruined everything!" she said.

"What did she ruin?" Austin asked.

"That stupid butterfly song! She took everyone's attention and no one cared about my ladybug pictures. It's not fair." She stomped angrily.

"She didn't do it to make you mad. Leave her alone." Austin said.

Tilly and her friend turned around and went back to their lunch table. Austin looked over at Ally who was still talking to Trish. She looked at him and he smiled at her and then sat down.

Tilly tried to tease Austin about being in love with Ally and being her boyfriend over the next few weeks, but Austin would just shrug and say 'yes I am' so she gave up. She didn't bother Ally again either.

. . .

Austin turned 9 a few weeks into third grade. Just after Halloween his parents announced that they were going on a trip. They weren't going to take Austin with them. But they told him that they talked to Lester and Penny next door and he could stay in their guest room for the two weeks they would be gone. Austin was torn: he was mad at his parents for leaving him behind, but he was also glad that he could play with Ally the whole time.

So Austin's mom helped him pack a bag of clothes and his toothbrush and everything he would need even though he had a key and could still get into the house. He watched them pack their things, filling two suitcases with clothes and stuff. Then on Sunday afternoon they walked next door with Austin and rang the doorbell.

Lester and Penny were nice and they were really smiley as they showed him to the guest room upstairs next to Ally's room. He had seen it before but never gone inside. It was just a room. But he put his bag there and then followed Ally and the adults back downstairs to the front door. His mom and dad hugged him tight and said that two weeks wasn't that long and they would be home before he knew it. He wasn't worried, but he was still upset that they were going to see pyramids and ruins in South America without him. What if there were zombies to fight? He knew all about that kind of thing and could protect them. He was pretty sure his dad didn't know the first thing about zombies.

So Austin hugged his parents back, hoping their brains wouldn't get eaten while they were gone. Then they walked out the door and it closed and he let Ally take his hand and lead him back up to his room where she showed him that the closet was strange. It spanned the length of one of the walls and had two doors, one on each end, and since it was over the stairs, inside it was like a triangle with the wall sloping down toward the room with no flat floor. But there was a shelf part way up on one end that someone their size could sit on and hide behind some old coats. She told him it was her secret hiding place if she ever got mad and really, really had to be alone. He thought it was cool.

A short time later Austin was exploring Ally's super girly room under her watchful eye when he heard a car motor start outside. He looked out the window in time to see his parents drive away from his house, on their way to the airport and their adventure without him. He scowled out at the sunny afternoon. Ally saw that he was upset and suggested they play a game. She pulled a small stack of board games from a shelf in her closet and they sat on the floor in her room playing Sorry! for the next hour or so. When Penny called them down for dinner they quickly cleaned up the game, Ally put it away and they went downstairs to the kitchen.

Austin chatted easily through dinner, but underneath it she could still see that he was a little upset. After dinner he looked lost for a moment when they started clearing the table and cleaning up. This wasn't his house and he didn't know where everything went. Ally gave her mom a pleading look and the two were dismissed from cleaning up, spared dish duty for one night. Austin glanced out the window at his quiet and empty house and Ally saw it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back up to her room.

He was the happy one, always joking and goofing off but rarely rude, and she just didn't like seeing him upset. She had to do something to fix this. Ally wracked her brain, trying to think of something to cheer him up. He loved playing outside with his friend Dez, but it was late and getting dark so that wasn't an option. He liked video games but she didn't have any. Ally started to frown, her face matching her friend's now as they stood awkwardly in her room.

Ally huffed and sat on the edge of her bed. "My house isn't as fun as yours! I don't know what to do."

"Huh?" Austin snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"I'm boring! You're sad and I'm not a good friend!" Ally lamented.

"Ally," Austin whined at her. "Stop it. I'm mad at my parents, not you." he went over and sat next to her on the bed, staring at the carpet under his feet. "This is just different for me. I'll be more fun tomorrow."

"I don't like it when you aren't happy." Ally said glumly. When he didn't respond, she sneaked a look at Austin and was surprised to see that he was smiling at her.

"Thanks Ally." He said.

Lester called up the stairs, asking if the kids wanted some ice cream. Austin bolted from the room, challenging Ally to a race as he went flying down the stairs. She trailed behind, destined to lose the race but they both laughed and Ally felt like things were right with the world again because Austin was smiling.

The next day they walked to and from school together like usual, only this time Austin didn't have to check in with his mom before going over to Ally's. At school Austin had talked to Dez so he came over to play with them for a while. The trio was out in the yard until dinner time. Dez went home and Austin and Ally both had some homework to do after they ate, so after helping with the dishes under Penny's gentle supervision they sat on opposite sides of the table and worked.

Austin occasionally threw wadded up paper balls at Ally's head just to get a reaction and break the silence. Ally tapped her pencil on the table and hummed a tune he didn't recognize but he didn't stop her or complain because he liked it better than the quiet. He decided Ally had a pretty voice. He remembered the butterfly song she wrote for school and how he loved hearing her sing. She hadn't sung in front of anyone since Tilly bullied her that same year. Austin smiled to himself, knowing he had stopped Tilly and protected his friend. Then he frowned as he remembered for the second time in a few minutes that she still didn't sing anymore.

Ally tried to throw one of his paper balls at his head but it barely even hit his shoulder. He smirked at her poor throwing skills. Such a girl.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Almost."

"Beat ya." Ally gloated as she closed her book and put her papers in her backpack so it was ready for tomorrow. She was so organized.

"Yeah, yeah." Austin grumbled and turned back to his math homework.

Ally left then and he only saw her for a minute in her pajamas just before bed. That became their routine for the next few days with school, playing and homework after dinner. On Thursday Austin got out his basketball and he and Dez played on his driveway until dinner. That afternoon Ally had her first time to herself in a few days and wrote some things in her journal. She finally plunked out the tune she'd been humming all week on the piano and wrote that down too. She hadn't done this with Austin around because she didn't talk to anyone about her music. Of course her parents knew that she played and her dad still gave her piano lessons, but they mostly left her to herself when it came to music because she was shy. She wasn't ready to tell Austin about it yet.

On Friday Ally's friend Trish walked home with them too and Austin went to his own house with Dez for a bit while Ally and Trish did 'girly things'. Ally knew that Dez only put up with her being around sometimes because he liked Austin so much. She just hoped Dez would never talk Austin into not being her friend anymore. She had fun with Trish and they both laughed when Lester dragged the boys out of Austin's house at 6pm. They had a food fight in Austin's kitchen and Lester was really mad. He made the boys clean everything up but they started a water fight, so by the time the girls saw them they had food in their hair and their clothes were partially soaked. Trish and Dez were sent home and Ally's mom left Austin and Ally with peanut butter sandwiches for dinner while she and Lester went next door to clean up properly. Austin showered and got ready for bed and crept into Ally's room so they could both look out the window and down into the kitchen window of Austin's house to watch her parents.

Austin wasn't too surprised the next day when Penny and Lester took his house key and told him he couldn't have friends over for a week. He had smuggled over his basketball so he would have something to do for the weekend at least. Friday afternoon he and Ally did all of their homework as quickly as they could and played in her backyard for a while. Then Lester gave Ally a piano lesson after dinner. Austin listened from the guest room, enjoying the songs Ally played and sang downstairs.

Sunday night a storm rolled in and Austin got nervous. It rained on Monday and that night there was thunder and lightning. Ally saw him jump a few times during dinner when the sky split with a loud crack and rain pelted the windows. When it was bedtime and Ally's parents had said their goodnights and gone to their room, Ally lay awake in the dark listening to the storm. She liked the energy and the splashes of light that came through her window with the lightning. But she heard something from the next room over: Austin's room.

Ally tiptoed through the hall and peaked through his door which wasn't closed all the way. Austin was sitting up in bed, his hands pressed firmly to his ears, eyes shut tight, knees pulled up to his chest, mumbling something to himself. Ally didn't want to draw her parent's attention so she didn't say anything. She just went over to the bed and crawled onto the end, sitting crosslegged and facing Austin. He felt the bed move and flinched, but then opened his eyes a crack and saw her there.

"Ally?" he said.

"Shh." she put a finger to her lips. "Don't wake mom and dad." she whispered.

Austin nodded and stared at her. "What are you doing?" he whispered back.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard something."

Austin frowned and she realized that there was a lot she didn't know about him even though they were neighbors and friends. He was fun and smiled a lot so she had thought he was always that way. Now she was seeing other parts of his life, sides to him that no one else saw. She liked the idea of sharing some secrets with him.

Lightning flashed and thunder began to roll immediately. Austin jumped, wide eyed, and upset.

"You are scared of the storm." she guessed.

He nodded. "I hate it."

"Have you ever played the drums?" Ally asked, still whispering. Austin stared at her like she had three heads. "We have some at my dad's store. Thunder sounds like drums and sometimes cymbals right at the start when it cracks." she mused.

"Drums?" he asked in awe.

"Sometimes, when something bothers me, I try to find a way to make it like music. There are a lot of sounds that can be like instruments. And words - if someone says something mean I try to find song lyrics from a song that match, or say what I wish I could say back." Ally told him. "Music fixes everything."

A slow smile was beginning to form on Austin's face when another clap of thunder sounded and he ducked his head, hiding his face against the blanket over his knees. Ally reached out a hand and lightly stroked his messy blond hair. He shivered but slowly relaxed under her touch as she began to hum a song.

"Will you sing to me?" his whisper was so soft she barely heard it. She began to sing quietly to him. It was a song her mom sang to her sometimes and it always made her feel good.

.

_you are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_you make me happy when skies are grey._

_you never know dear how much I love you_

_please don't take my sunshine away._

.

There were verses to the song but she didn't know them, so she sang him the chorus. She sang it twice as she kept playing with his hair. His breathing deepened and his head began to droop. Ally stood up and coaxed him to lay down on his side. She knelt next to his bed so their faces were level. He blinked at her slowly, his eyes going unfocused as he started to fall asleep. He reached out to her and she put her hand in his. He held it as she sang the chorus to him one more time. When she finished his face relaxed and his hand went limp in hers. She hummed as she slowly stole out of the room, watching to make sure he stayed asleep.

In the morning Ally's parent's made a few comments about the big storm last night and she saw Austin grimace, but then he looked up and gave her a half smile. They had shared a secret. He was scared and she could sing, and she knew that this would stay between them.

The weather had calmed slightly during the day to just a drizzle, but another wave of the storm hit them that night after dark. This time Austin crept into Ally's room after everyone was in bed. She was just dozing off when he tapped her shoulder. She opened sleepy eyes to see her friend standing beside her bed with wide, frightened eyes, wrapped in the quilt from his bed.

"Can you sing to me again?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled her legs up closer to her body, curling into a warm ball. He sat on the end of her bed, mirroring her position from the night before in his room. She searched her tired mind for something to sing to him. She smiled when she thought of a song and quietly began to sing to Austin again, this time using Billy Joel's "Lullabye".

.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_._

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark_

_And deep inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_._

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullabye_

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_._

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabyes go on and on..._

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be_

_._

Austin's face relaxed the moment he heard her voice. By the second verse he had lain down on the bottom half of her bed and snuggled deeper into his quilt. By the end he was asleep which was good because she couldn't keep her eyes open either. She finished the song and closed her eyes, oblivious to the storm raging outside as she slept.

Ally woke up in the early light of dawn when Austin rolled off the bed with a thud and a grunt. He had slept the whole night on the end of her small bed and just tried to roll over. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her in confusion. Then he looked around the room and realized where he was. He gathered the quilt around him again and shuffled out of the room. She supposed he went back to his own room but didn't stay awake long enough to find out. She slept for another two hours until it was time to get up for the day.

There were no more storms for the rest of Austin's stay with the Dawsons. He and Ally didn't talk about their late night meetings nor were they repeated. They kept their secrets and played and went to school like before. The Moon's came home and assured Austin that they didn't meet any zombies in their travels. Austin's bag was packed and he went home again.

But two weeks later when there was another rainstorm Ally thought about Austin.

She looked out her window toward his house and saw a faint light in his room. His shadow moved on the wall and she saw him pacing. She flicked on her light during one of his passes by his window and he glanced up to see her. She waved when he stopped to look out at her. Fifteen feet of air and a torrential downpour separated them.

"Scared?" Ally mouthed the word and Austin nodded. Ally wiggled her fingers in front of her, miming playing the piano. "Music." she told him.

Austin's face lit up and she saw him cross the room toward his bed. He came back to the window and gave her a thumbs up, said goodnight, and disappeared again.

She watched for a few minutes but didn't see him again so she turned her light off and went back to bed.

The next day as they walked to school he told her that he turned on his radio and kept the volume low so his parents wouldn't hear. He was able to sleep after that.

. . .

**I love input and I love my readers - put them together and you get reviews that help my writing. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter so I can know if I should put up the rest of the story. Thanks!**

**weesh**


	2. Chapter 2

Derailed Chapter 2

. . .

By 5th grade, when Austin was 11 he was getting really good at basketball and made some new friends he played with at recess. He still did things with Dez after school and occasionally with Ally, but during school was different. He was getting popular and acting a little differently toward his old friends.

Ally noticed the changes but he denied them when she tried to talk to him. She had glasses now, which she got because she was having a hard time reading things in the front of the classroom. This had brought on some teasing from other kids which she hadn't worried about since Austin stopped Tilly from bothering her in 2nd grade. Now several people made fun of her including one of the boys Austin played basketball with named Tyler. He was in her class while Austin was not so he didn't see it. Halfway through the school year Tyler was seated on the row behind Ally and he constantly whispered rude things and threw small wads of paper at her. Because of his basketball skills he had great aim.

She put up with the teasing and was able to ignore it for the most part, although it hurt. But one day in the spring during recess Ally and Trish were walking around the playground talking about their favorite movie. When they passed the area with a few basketball hoops and Austin's group of friends playing, Tyler threw the ball directly at Ally's face. The ball hit and broke her glasses right in the center as well as giving her a bloody nose. Trish helped Ally back into the school to the nurse and Austin stood watching in silence.

That afternoon when Ally saw Austin waiting at their usual spot to walk home together she ducked into a group of kids walking by so he wouldn't see and she walked down a different street, taking a longer way home so she wouldn't see him.

Ally was getting ready to walk out the door for school the next morning when someone knocked. She opened it to see Austin standing on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's time for school." Austin said.

"I don't want to walk with you." Ally said.

"Why not? We always walk together." he asked.

"Because you just watched when Tyler hit me yesterday. You didn't do anything!" She accused, her voice rising in anger.

"What could I do?" Austin asked.

"You could have helped me, or beat him up, or said _something_."

"Trish took care of you. And I can't control what other people do. I didn't know he was going to throw the ball at you."

"You could have defended me, like you did with Tilly."

"That was different." he said.

"No it's not. He teases me all the time. I hate him."

"He's not that bad most of the time." he responded weakly.

"Did it even bother you? Because it doesn't seem like you care about our friendship anymore. So maybe I don't care either." Ally said and folded her arms.

"Okay." Austin said. He turned around and walked away.

Austin and Ally walked to school separately for the last two months of the school year. That was the first time they drifted apart since they were 7 years old.

. . .

Ally became more and more shy as 5th grade drew to a close. The teasing continued, led by Tyler. Austin didn't participate directly, but he didn't put a stop to it either. Without her outgoing neighbor to protect her or push her boundaries, Ally became more introverted and quiet. Soon Trish was the only person at school she would talk to other than teachers. This worried Lester and Penny Dawson and they searched for a way to get their daughter to branch out socially again.

When school got out Ally was fitted with braces and Trish came over every day because Ally refused to leave the house. Despite several arguments on how best to help their daughter, the Dawsons finally found a summer camp for creative kids and sent Ally there for 6 weeks from the end of June to the beginning of August. She was able to take music and crafting classes and within a week of being there she wrote home about several friends she made with similar interests to her own. She sounded happier than they had heard her in months and they knew they made the right decision.

When Ally got home from Camp Craftamonga she kept talking about her camp friends: Cynthia, Elliott and Rain. She kept in touch with them through email and she acted more like her old self. She got together with Trish often to enjoy the last two weeks of freedom they had before school started again. Her mood was dampened, however, when she noticed her parents arguing frequently. And then there was her old friend next door. . .

Ally saw Austin shooting baskets in the space between their houses on the weekend but didn't go out to talk to him like she used to. Their friendship was broken and she didn't know how to fix it. What worried her most though, was the relief she had felt being away at camp with complete strangers and how she was more comfortable there than she was here with him now. They had been friends so long and she relied on him in school for years, but that was gone now. She didn't trust him to be there for her like she used to. It seemed clear that he didn't need her in his life now that he had new friends.

. . .

Sixth grade began and Austin and Ally were in the same class again. She saw him across the room while they all searched for their assigned seats at the beginning of the day. They made eye contact and he did a double take at her new braces. They didn't interact at all that day during school.

They didn't walk to or from school together anymore, but they found themselves leaving the school grounds about the same time that first day of class. Austin sped up a little when he saw Ally just ahead of him and he fell into step beside her, easily matching his gait to hers like he used to.

Ally didn't say a word or acknowledge him. Instead she studied the sidewalk ahead of her, noting places where trees or bushes met the sidewalk where she could be ambushed. If Austin was a distraction she wasn't going to give in and get beat up.

Beside her Austin sighed. "Come on Ally, can't you even say hi to me?" he asked.

"Hi." she muttered quietly.

"You got braces." he said.

"Yes. Something else Tyler can tease me about." she said.

"I'm sorry about Tyler, I know he's a jerk. . ." Austin began

"Yes he is." she cut him off.

"Ally. Can we talk? I just want to be friends again." Austin said.

"Is this a trick?" Ally stopped on the sidewalk and faced him when he stopped as well.

"What?"

"Are you keeping me busy so Tyler and the rest of your friends can do something? Because if you are then I swear I will get you back. I know how to sneak into your house and I could do it." her voice rose as she threatened him.

Austin stared at her in shock. "I would never do that."

"Whatever." Ally huffed and started walking again. Austin quickly caught up.

"I miss you." he admitted.

"Why?"

"You are usually easy to talk to, and I don't know, I just miss having you as a friend." he said.

Ally slowed down a little and glanced at him. He gave her a hopeful smile and her heart melted a little.

"Me too." she finally said.

They walked quietly side by side for a minute.

"It rained last night and all I could think of was you." Austin said.

Ally wasn't sure what to say to that. She thought back almost three years to the time he stayed at her house. Then Austin began to hum. He quietly sang the words of a song she sang to him back then.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray." He sang. She liked the sound of his voice.

Ally turned her face to see him watching her. She hummed the next line and finished very quietly so no one else could hear. "Please don't take my sunshine away."

Austin smiled at her. "So, friends again?" he asked.

Ally nodded. "Friends. But I still don't like the way you act around the basketball guys." she said.

"I'll do better. And I'll tell Tyler to leave you alone or he has to answer to me." Austin promised.

Ally finally gave him a genuine smile. She looked different with the braces on her teeth, but it was still her and he was glad to see it.

. . .

True to his word, Austin did act differently after that. He still played basketball because he loved it, but he also acknowledged Dez, Ally and other friends during school too. He and Ally began walking together again. Tyler's bullying stopped almost immediately and Ally noticed that Austin kept a close eye on Tyler anytime he was near her. Ally was glad to have her Austin back.

She didn't know just how much she was going to need him either. By the time Christmas break hit during sixth grade Ally's parents were arguing on a daily basis. More than once Ally fled to Austin's house after dinner to escape the yelling and negativity flowing through hers.

For Christmas Austin got the guitar he had asked for. He began to teach himself some chords and Ally helped quite a bit with her background in piano and her innate sense of music. She bought some sheet music from her dad's store for him as well so he could learn some of his favorite songs.

While they were out of school for Christmas break Ally spent the majority of her time in Austin's room, humming along while he played his guitar. If his parent's weren't home to hear her, he even convinced her to sing along out loud with him a few times, his voice finding a natural harmony with hers. These times were an island of happiness in the midst of her parent's marriage crumbling around her.

In February Ally turned 12, officially joining Austin as a young teenager. She scoffed whenever she heard people describe kids her age as being melodramatic, because in her eyes she was a great deal more calm and drama free than her adult parents were. Later that spring she heard the dreaded word come up more and more often in their conversation: divorce. She continued to turn to Austin and Trish for support and to escape the bad yelling matches her parents frequently got into.

. . .

One evening in May when Austin and his parents got home from a basketball game he had across town there was a frantic knock on their door. Austin listened from the kitchen where he was drinking some water and heard Penny Dawson's panicked voice asking if they had seen Ally or had any idea where she was.

Austin went closer to the front door to hear better. Ally came home from school as usual, but he already knew this because he had walked with her. Lester and Penny were having a discussion about something at the time so they barely noted her coming home. Then they didn't see her again. Austin could guess that their 'discussion' had been more of a yelling match and he knew exactly why Ally didn't stick around. Their fighting was stressing her out a lot lately.

"I'll look for her." Austin offered.

Penny looked past Mimi and Mike to him and her grimace lightened slightly.

"Thank you Austin. I just don't know what to do and it's getting late." Penny said.

Mimi comforted her as Austin walked away. He left his glass in the sink and grabbed a clean sweatshirt from his room before leaving his house as the sun began to set. First off, he checked the Dawson's house quickly to make sure she wasn't there. She was getting a bit old for the hiding spot in the guest room closet, but he didn't want to miss anything. She wasn't in any hiding spot he knew of in her house. Next he jogged down the street to the park carrying the sweatshirt in one hand. She wasn't on any of the equipment so he checked some of the nearby trees they used to like to climb. Nothing. He continued checking favorite spots of theirs, some from years earlier, in his attempt to find her.

As night fell he ended up at the mall, a more recent hangout of theirs. Lester was in his store, looking despondent, and he let Austin up to the storage room even though he had checked for Ally there hours ago. Austin walked out of Sonic Boom disappointed. He was out of places to look now. She wouldn't go to the school building because it was closed and she always obeyed the rules. He had already called and texted Trish who swore Ally was not hiding at her house. Dez didn't have any ideas either.

Then, in the darkness and twinkling starlight he remembered something she had mentioned to him in passing the other day as she lamented the days he was gone for school games or practice. Austin sprinted through the mall to the quiet and often forgotten duck pond at the edge of the parking lot. Ally was there, sitting on a bench with her knees pulled up to her chest and arms hugging them as she shivered. She still wore the same shorts and t-shirt she had on at school and it was cooling down now that the sun was gone. Austin hurried over to her and saw that she was crying.

"Hey." he said, sitting next to her.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Do you want this?" he held up the sweatshirt he brought for her.

Ally nodded and unfolded her body so she could pull the warm sweatshirt on. She looked down, playing with the hem and avoiding eye contact with Austin, prodding the dirt with the toe of her sneaker.

"Everyone is looking for you." he said.

"How mad are they?" she asked.

"They are worried, but not mad."

"Yet." she said ominously.

Austin wanted to tell her it would be okay, but he wasn't sure of that right now. He didn't know what to say, so he put an arm around Ally's thin shoulders. She instantly leaned into him and her body shook a bit as she cried silently.

A few minutes later when she stopped he asked the question he knew he probably shouldn't because it might just upset her more.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mom got a divorce lawyer and brought home the papers today." Ally told him.

So that was it: her parents were getting a divorce. No wonder she was freaked out. Austin pulled out his new phone and sent a quick text to his mom telling her he found Ally and she's fine, but upset. They would be late.

His phone dinged with the response that Mimi would tell Penny and for him to call if he needed anything.

"Who?" Ally asked.

"My Mom. Told her I found you. Everyone is worried about you." he said.

Ally sat forward, leaning her arms on her knees and looking down at her sneakers. "I guess I have to go back now, huh? I wonder how much trouble I'm in."

"We can sit here for a little while." Austin offered.

Ally glanced at him and bobbed her head. "Thanks."

They sat quietly for a while and Ally appreciated the solid warmth of Austin beside her. It was comforting to have him there and he was kind enough to not make her talk or do anything.

A half hour later Ally told him she was ready to go home. She still dreaded what she would find there and how her parents would react once Austin left, but she knew she had to face it.

The twelve year olds walked slowly home. Halfway there Ally reached out and hooked her index finger around Austin's pinky, forming a tiny physical connection with him. After a few steps he grasped her hand fully in his and held her hand the rest of the way home. Penny was watching from the front room and was out the door and hugging Ally the moment they walked onto the porch.

"I was so worried! Where did you go? What were you thinking?" Penny rattled off as she held her daughter.

Austin took a few steps away, gave Ally a small wave goodbye and then went home.

Ally let her mom pull her into the house. Lester was there too and the three of them had a talk. Her parents didn't want to fight, but they had a hard time avoiding it too. Their solution was to get a divorce and have some time apart. Penny wanted to pursue her career more since Ally was quite responsible and didn't need her so much anymore. Lester disagreed and wanted her home and available to Ally. Penny had the chance to go full time at work and possibly travel in the future to study primates. Lester didn't want her to go. These were the problems they were facing. They were sorry it had upset Ally but they felt like this might be the best solution.

. . .

After that Ally rarely saw her parents together. They were avoiding each other, but trying to coexist in the house for Ally. Penny slept in the guest room and boxes began to appear around the house.

Sixth grade ended and Austin went to basketball camp while Ally was sent to Camp Craftamonga for the summer. Her mom was going to move out while she was gone so Ally didn't have to see it. Ally would keep living with her dad and Penny would be free to do other things. Ally was just happy to get away from her house for a while and reconnect with her camp friends. Elliott and Rain were there again and the three of them had a great six weeks at camp.

When Ally got home her dad was waiting for her. She was nervous to go home, knowing her mother would not be there. They walked into the house and an intangible sense of change settled on Ally. It was subtle and, outside of Lester's room perhaps, the changes were small. But Ally noticed it. Here and there things were missing: photos, books, knick knacks, little things here and there were different. She could tell they had moved things around, tried to fill in the spaces and make it less noticeable, but she could feel it deep down despite their best efforts. Penny's things were replaced by Lester's old things, objects that had been packed in boxes for years finally saw the light of day again as he filled the spaces and tried to keep the home a nice place for his little girl.

The day after Ally got home Penny came by to pick her up. They went out for the day, shopping and eating lunch at a restaurant. Penny showed off her new apartment and Ally tried to be happy for her. The whole time she just kept thinking that mom ought to be home with her and her parents ought to be grown up and work out their differences. But she couldn't tell them that. So she smiled and tried to have fun with her mom who admittedly did seem more happy. That was the saddest part to Ally.

Ally kept herself busy with Trish and Austin for the last remaining weeks of summer. Then it was time to get serious. They started 7th grade and middle school: a whole new time in their lives. They had English and math together which was nice. Ally was still a little awkward with her glasses and braces, but she made a few new friends in her classes as well. Trish was as fun and tough as ever, quickly finding her niche in school. Austin was welcomed whole heartedly by the coaches and immediately put on the basketball team. He made new friends, but was careful not to repeat the mistakes he made the first time with Tyler and the others. He still took time away from sports to hang out with Dez and with Ally when she wasn't being traded off between her parents.

The year passed quickly and was fairly uneventful. Summer brought camps and separation for the kids again, which only made the end of summer that much sweeter as they reunited and got ready to start 8th grade.

Ally got a little quieter again that August but Austin wasn't about to let her pull back into her shell. She had started wearing really baggy shirts that summer and her hair was longer than it had ever been. She kept it loose around her face and hanging over her shoulders a lot and Austin merely noticed the changes in passing, not thinking much of it. Then when she got home from camp she kept talking about some nerdy camp guy named Elliott and he tried not to let it bother him. He could talk about girls, but there weren't any at his basketball camp. The girls camp was separate so he only had guys to talk about too and that wasn't any fun. He couldn't help making fun of Elliott though, because all Ally talked about were crafts and what thirteen year old guy likes crafts?  
>. . .<p>

**What do you think? Am I getting the ups and downs of growing up alright here? Thanks for reading!**

**weesh**


	3. Chapter 3

Derailed Chapter 3

. . .

School started and they fell into familiar patterns. Austin and Ally's 8th grade class schedules were really different and they only had history together. One or two nights a week when Austin didn't have basketball practice he would come over to Ally's and they did homework together.

One night late in September Austin was over and they sat at her kitchen table studying. Austin sat at the head of table with Ally is to his left and they were both absorbed in their work. He eventually let his mind stray to his upcoming 14th birthday and the new skateboard he wanted. That was when he noticed Ally fidgeting, twitching uncomfortably, and then she reached up to pull at something on her shoulder. The neckline on her baggy shirt shifted and he saw her bra strap. He froze, staring, and Ally looked up at him.

"Austin? What's wrong?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

He swallowed hard and pointed at her. "You, . . . when did you get _that_?" he asked.

She looked confused until he reached out and pulled at her neckline, shifting it an inch, revealing the strap. The second his fingers touched it he pulled back like he was burned. Ally's face turned red and she tugged at the large shirt nervously to put it back in place, pulling her hair over her shoulders as well and effectively hiding her form again.

"Please don't make fun." She pleaded.

"I'm not. . . it's just. . . how? When?" Austin sputtered.

"It's totally normal okay?" she snapped. "Just because I'm one of the last in our class doesn't mean you have to tease me." She picked up one of her books, holding it against her chest as she glared at the table.

Austin was completely surprised. "Ally, calm down. I just didn't notice before. It surprised me. Why are you so mad?"

Ally huffed and her eyes swam with tears that she tried to blink away. "Sorry. I just don't want you to look at me different too."

"What do you mean?"

Ally swiped at her eyes and finally looked up at him. "Who was the first girl in our grade to get a bra?" she asked.

"Stacy Harrison." Austin answered.

"Yeah. Everyone knows that. All the guys look at and treat her differently. But tell me this: what color are her eyes? Her hair?" Ally challenged.

Austin scoffed. "She's . . . her hair is darker than mine and lighter than yours, what do you call that? And I don't know her eye color, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means guys our age stopped looking high enough to know the answers to those questions. And being looked at like that makes me uncomfortable." Ally hugged the book tighter to her body.

"Yeah, but you aren't like Stacy. I mean, she wears those tight little shirts and shows off how she changed. You don't do that. And come on, guys are supposed to like the way girls are shaped: it's kind of in our DNA and stuff so we can't help looking." Austin said. He tried to get Ally to look at him and failed. "As if you never check out the guy's muscles in gym class."

Ally's eyes snapped up to his and he smirked, folding his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"See? It goes both ways Miss Dawson." He laughed lightly. "It's what keeps us guys up late at night doing push ups all the time. We want muscles to get girl's attention."

"Yeah, but you can control that. This just happens to us and we have no control how much or how little they grow or when and we get judged on that."

"Ally." Austin leaned forward on the table, holding her gaze. "I know that your eyes are this amazing brown color and you have really soft and pretty brown hair. I'm not going to forget that just because we go through puberty. Relax."

Ally sighed. "I know_ you_ know. It's the others that I worry about."

"Why? You weren't freaked out about this last week." Austin asked.

Ally hesitated and Austin raised his eyebrows curiously, waiting

She sighed and then relented. "It was in gym class yesterday. We were playing dodge ball and we were all running around and Ethan started to trip and reached out to stop his fall. I was passing him and he, kind of, grabbed one. And then he looked at me like, I don't know, with this creepy smile. And then he and his friends were talking and laughing after and they kept looking at me, and it was just humiliating!" Ally explained quickly, dropping her head onto the table when she finished.

"You mean he grabbed your . . . like, he felt you up?" Austin asked in shock.

Ally nodded her head, bouncing it against the table top. "I know it was an accident. Well, I hope it was, but it hurt. And then he and his friends kept laughing."

Austin reached out and rubbed Ally's shoulder and back soothingly. It was strange to feel the straps of her new underwear underneath her shirt, but he tried not to think too much about that. "You know what? I don't think you should be upset. I'm pretty sure he and his friends weren't laughing to make fun of you. He was probably excited about what happened and it just. . ." Austin chuckled. "I'm betting he's pretty happy about the whole thing right now and was bragging to his friends."

"What?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"It's just the biggest dream of pretty much all guys my age to touch a girl's, you know, and even if it happens by accident, that's a huge deal for a guy. So you just made his day." Austin said.

Ally groaned. "Great."

"Listen, if it will make you feel better I can talk to him and make sure he leaves you alone." Austin offered.

"No! Don't talk to him or anyone else about my, . . . um, . . . chest. That's just. . . ugh, this keeps getting worse and worse!" she dropped her head to the table again.

"Okay. But seriously, tell me if anyone messes with you. I'm your friend and it's my job to watch out for you." Austin said.

Ally nodded her head against the table in agreement.

"So, Mr. Nelson totally sucks as our science teacher this year, am I right?" Austin changed the subject. They had the same teacher during different periods for science. Very soon, to his great relief, Ally went back to her normal self as they worked on their homework. With her acting normal again he was almost able to ignore the fact that her body changing mattered to him and he wished he was Ethan yesterday. Almost.

. . . .

A little over a month later Ally was over at Austin's house. He finished his homework faster than she did and he was bored. While she was busy with a math problem and not paying attention, he stealthily reached into her backpack and slid out the leather journal she carried everywhere with her these days. He stood up to get a drink and stood at the counter behind Ally where he finally opened the mysterious book.

He knew it was a present from her mom for her 13th birthday last February, but she had kept it private and wouldn't ever let him touch it. Of course that just made him want to get at it more. Now he finally had it and he had to stop himself from cheering out loud. He quietly flipped through a few pages and saw a variety of things. It was full of lined pages and from what he could tell she used it as a journal. He didn't exactly read any of the entries, but caught glimpses of familiar names: Austin, Dez, Trish, Elliott, her parents.

He also found pages filled with words, some written fast and sloppy, others with a lot of cross-outs and corrections and they looked a little like poetry or something. As he scanned quickly through the pages he also noticed a few with musical notes, pages filled with measures of music. He stopped at one of the pages which held music with words paired to the notes. Was Ally writing songs?

He was just getting excited when he heard Ally's chair slide from under the table. Austin looked up in time to see Ally stand and catch him. Her eyes widened when she saw the book in his hands and then she got mad.

"I told you not to touch that!" she said as she rushed at him, reaching for her book.

Austin dodged and moved around the counter and out of her reach, holding the book high with one finger marking the page with the song.

"Do you write songs?" he asked.

Ally ran toward him again and he put the table between them so he could stay out of her reach. She began to move and he circled the table, keeping the distance between them the same always.

"Give it back! I told you never to touch my book!" Ally yelled at him.

"I didn't read anything. But I found a song."

"It's mine."

"Did you write it?" he asked again.

"Austin please." she began to beg since her pursuit was doing nothing for her.

"I dance in my room so no one knows about it." he blurted out.

"What?" Ally stopped, confused by his confession.

"I like to dance, but I didn't want anyone to know. I've been practicing, learning some routines I found online." he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"So you'll answer my question. I told you something no one else knows about me. So, do you write songs?" he asked again.

Ally sighed. "Yes. But I don't want anyone to see them or know about it."

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." he offered.

"Deal." she agreed.

Austin smiled as he lowered the book and opened it back up to the song. "Can you figure out the guitar chords? Cuz then I could play it . . . oof." he said as she rounded the table and tackled him from the side. He stumbled, pulling her along since her arms were wrapped around his middle and they crashed into the back of the couch. He barely lifted the book out of her reach in time as she tried to snatch it from his hands. With his free hand he pushed her back onto her feet and stood up to his full height. Ally reached toward his raised hand with her book but it was no use. He was half a foot taller than her now and only seemed to grow taller each day.

"I thought we had a peace treaty." he complained.

"I agreed not to tell anyone about the dancing. I didn't say you could read my book!" Ally said and jumped for it but missed.

Austin laughed at her sad jumping skills. "You'd never make the basketball team." he said, shaking his head.

"It's a good thing I don't care about sports then. Basketball is your thing. Now please give it back." she hoped changing tactics would help and her sweetness would win him over.

"No way. Not until you sing this song for me." he said.

"Austin." Ally whined.

"Ally." he echoed her whiny tone teasingly.

"I don't sing in front of anyone, not even my dad." she said.

"But I'm your best friend." he said. "and besides, you've sung to me before."

"You've never danced in front of me." she pointed out.

"Okay, another trade: I'll show you my sweet moves if you sing this for me." he said.

Ally considered him for a minute. "You swear not to make fun or tell anyone?"

"I swear." he said solemnly and handed her the book.

"Okay. You first." she said.

"But then you won't."

"I will." she promised.

"Alright, but if you back out, you are in serious trouble." he said, pointing at her and trying to look stern.

Ally giggled because he just looked like a disgruntled puppy but nodded her understanding.

Austin shoved the kitchen table over a bit, clearing a larger floor space for himself and Ally helped with the chairs. He picked up his phone from the table and started some music. He nodded his head with the beat and then started moving. Ally's jaw dropped immediately as she watched him do some complicated footwork and spins. He stopped when the song ended and grinned at her breathless.

"I've been trying out some flips too but I need more space than this." he told her.

"Wow." Ally said.

He smiled shyly at her. "It wasn't too bad, right?"

"No. You are really good! How long have you been dancing?" she asked.

"A while." he said with a shrug. "Alright, your turn."

Ally paled slightly but then said. "Get your guitar."

Austin ran up to his room and brought the guitar back. He returned the table to its normal place and they sat down in chairs, Austin facing Ally with his as she got settled with the accoustic guitar on her lap. She glanced at him nervously a few times as she did this, strumming experimentally on the guitar.

Finally she closed her eyes and took a long, slow breath. Her face grew calm and her fingers formed the chords easily. Soft music filled the room and then she began to sing.

.

"_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_like a picture out of focus._

_. _

_I'm the sun in your eyes yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise but you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise and you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized that you don't see me. . ._

.

When Ally finished the song she dared to look at Austin again.

"You're amazing." he said.

Ally blushed.

"And you wrote the whole thing yourself? Music and words?" He asked.

"Yes." she admitted.

"You ought to share this Ally. You're really good." he said.

She shook her head. "You know what happened last time I sang in front of people."

Austin's forehead creased as he tried to remember. "What?"

"Tilly." Ally said.

"Oh, right: the butterfly song - how could I forget? You wrote that too, way back when we were 8 and it was good." he said, remembering.

"So you know why I'm scared to sing for anyone else." she said.

"Sure, but maybe we can change that. And if anyone teases you, I'll be right there by your side." Austin said.

A door opened on the other side of the kitchen and Austin's mom walked in carrying grocery bags. Ally quickly handed the guitar to Austin and turned back to her open math book on the table.

"Hey kids. Is your homework done Austin? You know you can't play music until it is." Mimi said, noting the guitar in Austin's hands.

"It's done." he assured his mom. He noticed Ally's special book sitting on the table near him and slid it toward Ally. She gave him a grateful smile and placed the book in her backpack before she started gathering the rest of her things.

"I better get home. Dad will be home soon for his dinner break." Ally said, shouldering her backpack.

"See you tomorrow." Austin said as she walked out the back door and crossed into her yard next door.

. . .

Over Christmas break during 8th grade Austin divided his time between Dez and Ally. Dez got a bunch of new camera equipment for Christmas and the two 14 year olds had a great time finding things to film and ways to goof off. When Ally wasn't being passed between her parents she was often at Austin's house where they now spent a good deal of time playing music together. Ally had given in and shown Austin another song she wrote. He was determined to learn them on guitar and offered to accompany her if she ever decided to sing for anyone else. Austin also wanted to try writing a song himself, but it didn't go well and Ally agreed to help him. Together they wrote two songs that fit Austin's style before school started up again.

During the second half of the school year Austin and Ally were almost inseparable. Every weekend Ally went to his basketball games to cheer him on, and after that they would hang out at her house making music. She played piano while he continued to perfect his guitar playing. And they both sang. Austin had been reluctant at first but he had natural talent and they agreed that their voices blended nicely. So when no parents were around to hear, they made music.

A month or so after Ally turned 14 the school announced a talent show to be held before the end of the year. Austin begged Ally to sing with him but she was still scared. Instead she suggested that he sing one of the songs they wrote together and dance. He wasn't scared of the spotlight like she was, being a star basketball player for several years now.

Austin agreed to the plan but was still disappointed that Ally wouldn't perform with him. The day of the talent show he took the stage to pre-recorded music Ally made for him. He sang and danced while Dez filmed everything. The crowd went crazy for it and Austin had even more attention than usual at school after that.

Dez put the video up online with his other film experiments and it quickly went viral. Soon people everywhere knew the name Austin Moon and were singing his song. Ally didn't want any of the attention and asked Austin not to mention her, but he wanted to give her credit for writing the song. Dez had already posted that information with the original video anyway, citing Ally Dawson as composer and lyricist for the song. Kids all over school were treating Austin and Ally differently now and Ally was teased less since she was associated with Austin's overnight stardom. Trish encouraged them to post more songs if they had any to keep Austin popular. She put the idea of becoming a star into Austin's head and he liked it.

The four teens went to work. Austin and Ally worked on songs while Dez planned videos and Trish tried to get Austin a few chances to perform live. He loved the audience reaction he got at the school talent show. Sure, the attention the video received was great, but he liked the direct contact with people and hearing them scream for him.

Because of school and homework, Austin only put two more songs online after the first. Then summer break came and he had more time. He took advantage of it and monopolized a lot of Ally's time. Not that she was complaining. She had always enjoyed music and the moments she found to write her own songs had been some of her favorite times. But now, sharing that music with Austin and being pushed by him to expand her talents and try new things, she was incredibly happy.

And people liked their music. Austin's popularity only grew and the summer between 8th and 9th grade he was approached by a record producer. Austin's parents were worried that he was too young, but Jimmy Starr was a reasonable man and worked out a contract that both Austin and his parents were happy with. One of Austin's few demands was that he keep working with Ally to write songs. The producer had no problem with this since she was behind all of his successful songs so far. Austin wanted to share everything with Ally and she was recognized and reimbursed for the songs.

Because of Austin and how busy they were writing music, Ally didn't go to her craft camp that summer. She didn't even mind that much though, because she was having a great time with her best friends. That summer she also exchanged her glasses for contacts which helped a bit with her self esteem. Especially when she caught Austin staring at her during their songwriting sessions.

. . .

**Awww, they are growing up! What do you think? Did you like this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A big giant thank you to everyone reading this! You all know I don't own anything.**

**. . .**

Derailed Chapter 4

. . .

9th grade began and Austin turned 15. He got a lot of attention from girls at school between the cheerleaders at his basketball games and those who loved his singing. He liked it, but there was one girl who drew his attention above all others: the girl next door. Ally was his songwriting partner, his best friend, and now he admitted to himself that she was his crush as well. He didn't know how to say anything to her, however, and was afraid of ruining their friendship. Luckily he got plenty of time with her so he was happy.

. . .

One evening in March that year, not long after Ally turned 15 and got her braces off, she was home with her dad. After dinner he had a phone call and when Ally went upstairs to her room after doing homework she overheard him pacing his room while he spoke to someone on the speaker phone.

"It's malignant and inoperable. They said they will keep him comfortable at best." Penny's voice came through the door which was left ajar. Ally froze as she passed in the hallway. This sounded serious.

"Did they say how long they expected him to live?" Lester asked.

"Three months at most. The cancer is just so widespread." Penny said sadly.

"I understand. Is there anything. . . can I help in any way?" Lester offered. "I know we aren't together anymore, but he was still a second father to me."

"Dad would like some visits." Penny said. "I just don't know how we will tell Ally. But I'd like her to have some more time with her grandpa before he's gone."

Hearing her own name jolted Ally out of her stupor. Panic flooded her system. She didn't know how to deal with this. She'd never faced death in a close relative before and this was her grandpa.

She was vaguely aware of her parents talking more, their voices quiet and sad. They had their own pain to deal with and they didn't know she heard them. She needed something, someone, to hold her together. Without thought she rushed down the stairs and out the door. In seconds she was pounding on Austin's front door.

Austin opened the door to find Ally with tears streaming down her face. She threw herself into his arms and he shut the door behind them.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asked, trying not to panic at his best friend's sudden breakdown. He hated seeing Ally hurt or upset and he just wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."Ally clung to him in the front hall, still sobbing, and he gently led her upstairs to his room. He sat her on his bed and crouched in front of her, trying to get a look at her face. He was still getting used to seeing her without glasses or braces. She took his breath away, even with her face red and blotchy with tears like right now.

"Ally, you are scaring me here. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, holding both of her hands, resting them on her knees.

She took a quavering breath, trying to calm herself so she could answer. "I just heard my parents talking, they don't know I know, but mom said that grandpa is dying. He has cancer and the doctor says he doesn't have long to live." Ally dissolved into tears again and Austin knelt in front of her, straightening up between her legs to hug her tight. Ally wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung to him as sobs wracked her little body. She felt so small and fragile to him as he enveloped her in a hug and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said. He couldn't change or fix this – no one knew how to cure cancer yet. All he could do was hold onto his Ally as she fell apart.

"Are you parents here? I don't want your mom to call my dad." Ally squeaked out.

Austin shook his head, liking the feel of her delicate shoulder under his chin. "No. They just left to have dinner with my Aunt and Uncle to talk about a trip this summer. They won't be home for a while."

"Good. I wouldn't want to explain to them. . . I just needed you." she said with her face still buried against his shoulder. He could feel her breath on the side of his neck as it came out in bursts between her sobs.

Austin gave her a squeeze. "I'm always here for you, you know that."

Ally hiccupped slightly as she squeezed him back, her knees tightening around his sides. "I know that." she repeated. "And I'm sorry to throw this on you. I just panicked and I couldn't think straight and I just knew I needed to see you."

He pulled back slightly to look at her face. "I'm glad you came."

Ally sniffed. "Me too. I just, I've never had someone close to me die before. I mean, I had a pet mouse once when I was little and it died, but that's nothing like losing a person, or a grandpa. I don't know what to do."

Austin smoothed the hair from her face and wiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. "There's nothing to do but love him and think of all the good memories you have. If we lock someone inside our heart, then they never leave us, no matter where they go." He said.

Ally nodded. "You're right. He's not gone yet either. I just panicked. I don't know why." She said sadly.

"Because you love him. It's okay. But I am glad you are sharing it with me. You know I'll help you through anything if I can."

"I know you will. Thank you so much." Ally said.

Then Austin leaned into the hug again and held her as her tears lessened and finally subsided. Her breathing slowed and matched his as she calmed down, their bodies moving in unison, completely in sync. Austin smiled inwardly because they were always in sync, a matching set. And even though his Ally was sad her only thought had been to find him because he would make her feel better. She needed him and he hoped that he would be the only one she would ever need like that.

He had no idea how long he knelt there with her, but his knees began to hurt. He pulled back to look Ally in the eye and see how she was doing. As he stared into her brown eyes, Austin's heart thumped erratically. He was so much taller than her now, but here on his knees while she sat on his bed, they were face to face. His hands rested lightly on her lower back and her arms were draped around his shoulders. His longer torso was flush against hers and her legs were almost wrapped around his waist.

Suddenly he was all too aware of her body and the tingles running through his body from her touch. He tilted his head slightly and leaned in to kiss her. Ally gasped lightly against his lips and then melted into the kiss. It was a first for both of them and it came naturally. Any insecurity she had before about kissing or making out with boys vanished in the comfort and safety of Austin's arms. One of her hands slid up into his messy blonde hair as the kiss deepened and she was overwhelmed. She wanted this, wanted him. His hands slid from her back to her sides, clutching at her hips and she couldn't get enough. Somehow, as close as they were, it wasn't close enough anymore.

Instinct drove them as Austin leaned her back onto his bed and he crawled up beside her. They kissed slowly and learned this new kind of communication together. Time disappeared and all either of them knew anything about was the taste of each other's lips and the feel of their hands grasping each other close. They could feel each other breathing and the pounding of their hearts became the beat that drove them. There were also quiet moments when they paused and studied each other's eyes, or just listened to the sound of their breathing in the silence: a different kind of music. Then he would kiss her lips gently and she held him close. And when she fell asleep, nestled into his chest and looking calm and peaceful, he thanked his lucky stars that he had been able to help her past her initial shock and worry about her grandpa.

Austin heard his parents come home and left the warmth of Ally and his bed to stealthily lock his bedroom door. Then he gently woke her up with kisses and said it was late and she might want to go home so her dad didn't worry. He felt terrible when a wave a hurt swept her face as she remembered her grandpa but then she hugged him, pressing her warm body to his one last time. He kissed the top of her head as he held her and then she got up. Austin smoothed Ally's hair with his hands and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked in genuine concern.

Ally nodded. "I think so. It still hurts, but I think I can start to accept it now." She said.

"You are stronger than you think." He said.

Ally hugged him, sliding her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. "Thank you Austin, for being here for me tonight."

"Of course. I'd do anything for you, Ally." He said. And when he looked down into her face he saw her blush slightly. And he loved her even more because she could still blush like that after shamelessly making out with him.

The next day was Sunday and Austin went over to Ally's house to see her in the afternoon. By now her parent's had officially told her about her grandpa and the whole house was quiet and somber. Austin held Ally's hand, and Ally suggested they watch a movie. So they curled up together on the couch in the family room and watched a chick flick that Ally picked and he hugged her tight the whole time to comfort her. When a few tears slid down her face he wiped them away and kissed the top of her head. Ally's dad smiled in on them and was glad his daughter had such a good friend to help her through this hard time.

. . .

Two months later Ally's grandpa passed away and she missed a week of school. Penny stayed with Ally and Lester in the guest room to be nearby for Ally as the three of them mourned her father's passing.

Austin picked up Ally's assignments from her teachers all week and took them to her house two days after the funeral. They studied quietly together in her room and he let her talk or cry and grieve how she needed to.

As the afternoon wore on and they finished one of their assignments Ally hugged Austin tight and kissed him on the lips. Austin responded immediately and they stretched out on her bed kissing. Austin slipped a hand under her shirt, touching the smooth skin of her lower back and she pressed her body into his, liking the feel of it. As their kisses deepened his hand rubbed and kneaded her skin, lifting her shirt slightly as he touched her back, side and stomach, inching higher all the time. Just as his hand hovered over her breast, settling down on the soft curve of her bra-clad flesh Ally's mom opened the door and walked into the room.

"Ally its time for. . . what are you doing?" Penny exclaimed as the teens jumped apart. Austin's hair was mussed and Ally's shirt was raised, revealing the milky skin of her stomach.

"Mom!" Ally squeaked.

The fifteen year olds sat up and began to fix themselves as Penny's face turned red. Austin ran a hand through his hair and Ally tugged her shirt back down.

She pointed at them. "You were supposed to be doing homework. How long has this been going on?" she demanded.

"Just a few minutes." Austin answered guiltily.

"A few weeks, but mom it's not. . ." Ally answered at the same time.

"Austin, go home. _Now_." Penny interrupted firmly.

He jumped off the bed and shoved his books and papers into his backpack, throwing Ally a look that said "I'm sorry" as he rushed out of the room under Penny's steely gaze. They heard him run down the stairs and out the front door.

"Please tell me it hasn't gone further than what I just saw." Penny said, the fingers of her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She looked like she was in pain and Ally was scared.

"That was. . . we just. . . we were kissing . . . and. . ." Ally fumbled with her words, supremely embarrassed that her mom caught Austin touching her for the first time.

"I know all about _and_'s. That's the part that worries me." Penny said.

Ally blushed scarlet. "No, mom, we haven't done anything else, Austin and I . . ."

"You two are getting too close I think. Your friendship was always so cute, maybe we didn't realize. . ." Penny started to muse, pacing the room.

"Mom, we were just kissing." Ally said in a quiet voice.

Penny looked at her daughter, sitting on her bed with hands clasped in her lap, shrinking in on herself, shame-faced. She let out a breath and sat next to Ally on the edge of the bed. "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry but you two kind of surprised me. I had no idea you would start doing these things so soon. But you are only 15 and I don't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret or that could . . . change all our lives." Penny winced, thinking of her own cousin and the toll her teenage pregnancy had taken on the family back when she was young. She wanted to spare Ally from having to deal with such adult issues for a few years more at least.

Penny sighed and patted Ally's knee. "I came up here to tell you that it's time for dinner. Come on down and we'll talk about this more later."

"Do we have to?" Ally asked, wishing for this agony to be over.

"Come on." Penny insisted. She followed Ally downstairs and into the kitchen where Lester was placing the last dish on the table. It was almost like old times since the funeral. Mom was staying in the guest room, but they had family meals and Ally had been able to pretend that they were a family again.

"Austin is getting fast. He ran out the door a few minutes ago in a blur. Has he tried out for track?" Lester asked good-naturedly.

"He might have had extra incentive to get out of here quickly." Penny hinted in a serious voice.

This caught Lester's attention. "Why is that?" he asked.

"He just learned the survival skill of getting away from a mama bear after feeling up her daughter." Penny told him and Ally winced from her seat at the table. She hadn't looked at her dad yet and now she dreaded it.

"He . . . he and Ally were. . ." Lester seemed to be struggling with this new information. "How bad?" he finally asked.

"We were kissing and he barely touched my breast. We've never done that before, I swear. It just happened." Ally burst out. She finally looked at her dad and he just nodded his head in thought.

"Alright. Then we might need to set some new rules around here." He said, looking at Ally with sad eyes, like she had changed somehow. In her head she heard the words he didn't say. 'she's not my baby girl anymore.'

"You two can't be alone in your room, or his, anymore." Penny said. "Haven't you been paying attention to them Lester? Do they spend a lot of time alone?"

"I thought they were just best friends. I had no idea anything had changed." Lester sounded overwhelmed.

Ally ducked her head to hide the tears that stung the back of her eyes. Her parents were arguing and it was her fault this time. And she couldn't go running to Austin right now because that would only make things worse. Her phone buzzed briefly in her pocket with a text and she slipped it out, holding it under the table and out of view of her parents who were beginning to yell.

_Sorry I got you in trouble. - Austin_

_I wasn't complaining. But now they are fighting again and I just want to see you. - Ally_

_Me too. Pretend I'm hugging you now. Do you feel it? - Austin_

Ally began to cry in earnest now. She loved Austin so much. He was always there for her no matter what.

_I wish you were really here. -Ally_

_I'm going to tell my parents how I feel about you before yours call mine. -Austin_

_How do you feel? -Ally_

_Be my girlfriend? -Austin_

_Yes! -Ally_

"Are you listening Ally?" Penny's voice interrupted her silent internal celebration.

"What?" Ally asked.

Penny grabbed the phone from her hand and set it on the table out of her reach. "Okay, no phone, no friends for a week. We have some talking to do as a family." she said.

"Penny, it's been a stressful week. We need to just calm down." Lester said.

"We can't make excuses, Lester." Penny snapped. "Doing things like that can lead to other things and some very big consequences and I want to talk to Ally about this. My father's passing is no excuse to let this slide."

Ally slumped further down in her seat wishing she could disappear rather than have the talks her mom was suggesting. Little did she know where those talks would lead them.

. . .

Austin rushed out of the classroom the moment the bell rang. He was down the hall and waiting outside of Ally's classroom in record time, ready for her to walk out the door. As soon as she did he reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him, said a quiet hello, and they began walking toward the cafeteria for lunch.

This had become Austin's habit in the three weeks since Ally's grandpa's funeral. She was grounded from him ever since Penny caught them kissing and her social life outside of school had been limited to only involving Trish. But here at school Penny had no power and they were able to act like the couple they wanted to be. They both got to school early so they could see each other before classes, they sat next to each other in their English and choir classes, they spent lunch together, and they lingered after school leaving as slowly as possible without arousing her parent's suspicion.

Ally told him about the lecture her mom gave her about being alone with boys. There was a long horrible story about Penny's cousin getting pregnant as a teenager. Ally had blushed a bit while telling him about that, but they had always been honest and spoken freely to each other about everything so he didn't mind the gory details. It also gave him the chance to let Ally know that while he liked kissing her, the physical stuff wasn't the reason he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She was his best friend and they knew each other and got along so well that it just felt right. She made him happy and he wanted to make her happy too.

So they had naturally fallen into this new pattern of being together only during school hours. They held hands every chance they got and kissed goodbye at the end of the day. Sadly, their music was affected too because they could no longer spend hours playing and singing together. But they talked and came up with ideas that Ally fleshed out into songs while she was stuck doing homework in the office at Sonic Boom every afternoon. Lester had been sympathetic to their relationship but Penny checked with him constantly so he was keeping a closer eye on his daughter. When he was busy out front in the store she would sometimes call Austin and run through song ideas with him. It wasn't the best situation but they made due.

Ally tugged lightly at Austin's hand as they got in line for food at the cafeteria. He released her while they collected food and then sat side by side at their usual table. Trish and Dez joined them soon and the four fell into their usual conversation.

"I spoke to the mall again about your concert in two weeks and cleared everything with Jimmy." Trish said, getting down to business. She was supportive of Austin and Ally being together and had really taken to her self-appointed role as Austin's manager. "Do you two have any new songs to debut there?"

"We've been working on something this week that should be ready." Ally said. She poked at the salad she picked for lunch and then reached over and grabbed one of Austin's french fries off his tray.

He just smiled at her. She always insisted on getting healthy food which she did like overall, but she would still steal bites of junk food off his tray frequently as well. It was one of their things.

"Austin, did you talk to those guys about being back up dancers for you?" Trish continued.

"Yeah. They're in. I'm meeting with them Saturday." Austin answered and went back to eating.

"Hold on Trish." Dez interrupted. "You still haven't given me an answer on our budget for the new video. Can we afford the camel or the turtle?"

Ally snickered and hid her face in Austin's shoulder. He nudged her gently with his arm and she lifted her face so he could look into her gorgeous brown eyes. He leaned her way and they shared a small kiss.

"The bad news is that I think this is the last mini concert that I get to plan. Jimmy said he is going to call Austin with some more songs to check out for the cd he wants to release this fall and he will be handling your publicity from now on. Dez, you need to talk to him about future videos too." Trish said.

"Aw, Trish." Ally said.

"It's okay. This has been fun but dad says I need to try to get a real, paying job this summer. He thinks I spend too much money on clothes and I need to use my own money for more shoes." she shrugged. "So I'll give that a try."

"So you're saying I need to talk to Jimmy about the camel?" Dez confirmed.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Yes, you Doof."

They finished lunch and Austin walked Ally toward her next class. They stopped outside the door, putting off their goodbyes until the bell rang and Austin had to leave. He pulled her into a hug.  
>"My mom is going to call your dad and invite you guys over for dinner sunday." he told her.<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mom likes you. She thinks you keep me out of trouble."

"Do I?" Ally asked.

Austin shrugged. "I don't know. But she's on our side right now so I won't question it."

"Good point." Ally agreed. She squeezed him a little tighter. "I'm sorry my mom is over-reacting. My dad likes you but he's trying not to make her more mad. You know what else? I like you too."

That made him smile. "Good, because I like you a lot." Then he kissed his girlfriend for a few minutes until class started.

. . .

**Tell me your thoughts - I love to hear from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Derailed Chapter 5

. . .

A week after 9th grade ended and she was free for the summer, Ally's parents took her out to a nice restaurant for a special family dinner. While they ate their main course Penny brought up the reason for the fancy meal.

"I have some big news to tell you about." Penny began. "I have been given the opportunity to go to Gabon to study the Western Lowland Gorilla!"

"Wow, that's great mom. Where is Gabon exactly?" Ally asked.

"It's on the eastern coast of the African continent. Oh, honey, this is such an amazing opportunity and I couldn't pass it up." Penny told her excitedly.

Ally glanced at her dad who didn't seem surprised by this news at all. He ate his food quietly, oddly withdrawn.

"I'm happy for you, Mom." Ally said.

"Thanks. So I leave in July and will be studying there for a year with a whole team of biologists and scientists. I can't tell you how excited I am. But do you want to know the best part?" Penny asked.

"What?" Ally asked, nervously noting that her father shrank in on himself a little more.

"I asked if I could bring you with me and they said yes!" she announced. Before Ally could take this in or begin to react Penny continued excitedly. "Now, I know you were looking forward to starting high school next year, but I've looked into the homeschooling options and you can do all of your studies there. I will monitor your progress and in a few years you can take some tests to get your GED, so it won't affect your education at all. In fact, I think it will be even better because you will have experience living in a different country and learn all about their political, social and economic models in contrast to what you've known here. There are several distinguished scientists I'll be working with who you will have access to as well. It's going to be so amazing."

"Wait, you want to take me to Africa with you?" Ally asked for clarification.

"Yes! What do you think?" Penny asked.

"Dad?" Ally wanted to know his thoughts.

He looked utterly defeated. "It's a once in a lifetime chance Ally and you've been living here with me for a while. It's only fair for you to spend more time with your Mom at such an important time in your life. And I can't compete with Africa." he said resignedly.

"A change of scenery could be just what we need." Penny added.

"So you two decided this already?" Ally asked as she realized what was going on. They were here to tell her that she was going. She sensed that she had no choice in the matter.

"We've been discussing it for a while now. We think its best." Lester said.

"But all my friends, my life, is here. Austin is supposed to release a full album by next fall and we have a lot of work to do to finish all the songs." Ally began.

"I know songwriting is a hobby of yours, but the record label will have plenty of real songwriters he can work with." Penny said. "Ally, it's not every day you get the chance to live in a different country and experience their culture first hand like this. You'll see a working study camp in the jungle and I'll tell you all about my research. You may find a new passion and it will only add to your education."

Ally's appetite was gone. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her mother was dismissing everything that mattered to her as if were meaningless. She didn't know what to say, or if it even mattered if she did say anything. How did everything change so fast? She began to panic. Penny didn't notice and Lester wouldn't meet her eye.

"Good. So, we are leaving on July 13th and we have a lot to do to get you ready. I've already collected the materials I need for your first year of homeschooling, but we will need to outfit you for the trip. I am halfway through with my own preparations." Penny began to list all the things they had to do and Ally tuned her out. She didn't know how to process what just happened.

Ally went into autopilot then. Later, she wouldn't remember if she ate more, but her parents didn't say anything about the food left on her plate. She got into the car with her dad and he drove her home, the car silent except for his classic rock radio station playing low in the background. She undressed and went to bed, hoping to wake up to find this a horrible nightmare.

. . .

It was a living nightmare. In morning light nothing had changed other than a very excited text from Ally's mom about how great Africa was going to be. Ally needed to talk to someone, but she didn't know how she was going to tell Austin, the one person she wanted to turn to most. How do you tell your very first boyfriend, best friend, and guy you are falling for that you are going to leave the country in a month?

Ally found her dad eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"So, I'm really going to Africa? Ally asked him.

"Yes. Your mom and I agree that it will be good for you to get away and see somewhere new." Lester answered.

"Do I have a say in this?" she asked.

"It's for the best." her dad asserted.

"Are you guys really that freaked out about Austin and I wanting to date?" she asked, needing to know if her suspicions were correct.

"It's more than that, sweetie. You two are young and first love is special, but it rarely lasts. More importantly, you need a mom at this time in your life and I want you to have that. I can't be selfish and keep you to myself no matter how much I want things to stay the same." Lester said.

"So you are just giving up on me?" Ally asked.

"No. I'm making the right choice for you."

"Who says I can't make the right choice for myself? You didn't even ask me!" Ally was getting angry. She was hurt and angry and everything felt out of control.

"I'm sorry." Lester said.

Ally stormed out of the room. Forget the rules and what her parents were worried about - she needed a friend. She went next door and rang the doorbell but there was no answer. After waiting five minutes and ringing the bell several times Ally sat on the porch steps. She texted Austin only to find out he was with Dez.

Next she texted Trish who had just gotten fired from a job at the mall. She walked to the mall and met Trish in the food court.

"Sorry about your job." Ally said as she sat down at a table where Trish was eating fries.

"Eh, I'm not. Do you know they expect you to use a scoop when you serve ice cream? They are so picky!" Trish said and ate another fry.

"Everyone knows that." Ally said. Then she shook her head. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Trish asked.

"Last night my parents told me that my mom is going to study gorillas in Africa for a year."

"Wow. That's pretty cool for her I guess. I know you will miss her." Trish sympathized.

"No I won't. She's taking me with her." Ally let the bomb drop.

"You are going to Africa?" Trish asked.

Ally nodded miserably. The two friends stared at each other for a few minutes. Trish was speechless.

"So, you're going to miss your first year of high school? I really thought we were going to be there together." Trish said, clearly disappointed.

"Me too. I don't want this. They didn't give me a choice at all, my parents just decided that this is what is going to happen. You are the first person I've told." Ally said.

"Austin doesn't know yet?" Trish asked.

"He wasn't home, and I don't know how to tell him anyway." Ally hung her head. "I don't want to go anywhere right now."

"I don't want you to go either." Trish said.

It felt real now, telling her friend about it, and Ally found herself crying right there in the food court. Trish hugged her and handed her napkins to wipe her eyes and runny nose.

"Maybe we can talk your parents out of it. I mean, it's not like they can just pull you out of school." Trish said.

"Mom is planning on home schooling me and already has the first years stuff." Ally said sadly.

"So there's no getting out of it?" Trish asked.

"I don't think so. I tried to talk to dad this morning and he says it's for the best."

"At least we have this summer before you go." Trish said, looking for a bright side to all of this.

"I leave next month." Ally said sadly.

. . .

Austin found Ally sitting on a swing at the park, exactly where her text said to meet her. It was late afternoon and he'd had a fun day with Dez. Soon he had to be home for dinner, so he just had enough time to hang out with Ally a little before then.

Austin sat in the swing next to Ally's and smiled charmingly at her. "'Sup?" he asked, nodding to her in true Austin style.

She smiled at him, laughing lightly at his signature greeting. Her smiled faded almost instantly, however.

"I have something to tell you, but you won't like it. I don't like it." She said.

Austin sobered immediately, concerned at her expression and tone. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going away for a while. My parents told me last night." Ally said.

"Oh. Are they sending you to camp again? It's been a few years." he said, knowing he could deal with six weeks of separation even though he'd miss her.

"No. It's bigger than that. My mom is going on a research trip for work and she's taking me with her. We are going to Africa for a year." Ally said.

Austin's heart plummeted. "A year?"

"I don't want to go, but my parents agree and decided without talking to me." she told him.

He stood up from the swing and faced her. "So you're leaving?"

"I have no choice." Ally stood too, her voice breaking on the words.

Then Austin did the very thing she had wanted ever since her parents broke the horrible news last night. He wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. Ally didn't care that he held her too tight, because nothing would be enough to make her feel right about going away from him. She hugged right back, melding her body to his, wishing they wouldn't ever be parted. She was sure about Austin: sure about her feelings for him and that he would always be there for her, just like he had been her whole life. She detested Africa and the Atlantic Ocean for threatening to come between them.

"When?" Austin spoke several minutes later, still holding Ally tight.

"July 13th." Ally answered, her voice muffled from how her face was pressed into his shoulder. She felt him deflate a bit.

"That's just over a month from now." he complained.

"I'm sorry."

"I want to take you on our first date before you go." Austin said.

Ally pulled back the tiniest bit so she could look at his face. "You do?"

"Of course. That's why I asked you to be my girlfriend. I thought we'd have all summer to date and then next year we'd be together and go to dances and all that high school stuff. I had plans." He said.

Ally's eyes burned with more tears for the future that was being ripped away from them. "I want that. I want to do all of that with you." she said.

"I don't want you to go. A year is so long: I'm afraid I'll lose you." Austin said.

"We can call and skype and there's email." Ally listed off all the things she had thought of to comfort herself. It didn't work when she said it out loud either. It wouldn't be the same as living next door. Austin made a disgruntled sound, clearly agreeing that everything else sounded inadequate. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I wish we were older. I would take you away, somewhere your parents couldn't do this to us." he said.

"When I get back we can be together. If, . . . if you still want to." Ally said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Austin leaned back and looked at her with concern.

"If you aren't dating someone else." the words were bitter in her mouth.

Austin shook his head. "I won't. It's you, Ally. You are the only girl I want."

She kissed him. There was no other response. How could she leave when he was here and he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him? She had to find a way to convince her parents to let her stay, to let them be together.

. . .

She didn't find a way. Nothing she said or did broke through her parent's resolve to send her away with Penny to the other side of the world. They were also still against her having even one date with Austin. The Dawsons were convinced that Austin and Ally were too young and would both forget about their infatuation soon - out of sight, out of mind.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

A week before she was scheduled to leave for Africa Ally went over to Trish's house for one final sleepover. She put her overnight bag in Trish's room and then the two girls left for the mall. They walked into the food court a few minutes after 5pm and Ally was relieved to see Austin and Dez waiting for them. Austin was on his feet the second he saw her and he met her halfway, pulling her into a tight hug.

Since school ended they rarely saw each other. With Trish's help Ally had been able to go to Austin's mini concert in the mall, but other than they hadn't seen each other much. They sent a lot of texts though, which Ally expected to earn her a lecture from her dad about the cost, but he was a lot less strict with her these days. Her mom, however, was around all the time and demanding most of Ally's attention as they got ready for their trip.

"I'm so glad you could come." Austin said as he let Ally go.

"I wouldn't miss our first date." Ally said.

Austin turned to Trish and Dez. "Thanks again for helping us guys. Sorry to make you lie for us."

"Hey, we get it. Go have fun and meet us back here at 9." Trish said, waving them off.

"It's so romantic, just like Romeo and Juliet." Dez sighed.

"Yeah, well lets hope it doesn't end the same way." Trish said. "Besides, this time Juliet is the one getting banished and since this isn't Vegas, I'm pretty sure Austin and Ally aren't secretly getting married tonight. Right?" she asked pointedly.

Austin laughed it off. "No, no secret marriages tonight. Just dinner and a movie."

"See you guys later." Ally said. She grabbed Austin's hand and started pulling him away from their friends. "Let's go or we'll be late for the movie."

"You're so pushy." Austin pointed out but he was still smiling.

"And you love it." Ally retorted.

"Yes I do." he agreed.

"Wait, I don't know where we are having dinner." Ally said, coming to a stop.

Austin laughed. "It's a surprise. come on." he kept holding her hand tight as they walked across the mall, Ally going at a slower pace and following Austin's lead. She was intrigued. When they got to the old forgotten mall pond she saw a blanket set out with candles and picnic basket under the largest tree.

"Austin!" she said, taking in the scene before her. "This is beautiful!"

"I want this to be special, something you can remember when we're apart." he said.

"I love it." Ally hugged him tight.

They sat down and ate, chatting about the new music Austin had been listening to from other songwriters to finish his first record. Ally assured him again that she wasn't mad he was working with other people. She couldn't expect him to wait on her when she wasn't exactly sure what life in the jungle was going to be like.

They finished eating and packed up their things into the basket, stowing it under a nearby bench for Dez to pick up later. Then they went to the theater to see the newest superhero movie. As soon as they were in their seats Austin put his arm around Ally's shoulders and they sat close during the whole movie. When it was over they walked back toward the food court to meet Trish and Dez. Just before they got there however, Austin pulled Ally aside into a small alcove between two stores in front of an employee entrance.

"Just give me a second." he said when she looked at him questioningly.

"Okay."

"I don't know if I'll see you alone again before you leave." he said and the weight of her coming trip settled onto them once again. "I just want you to know. . . I . . ." he hesitated, searching for the right words.

Ally put her hand on his arm and he looked into her eyes. "This is hard for me too. You know I would change it if I could."

Austin nodded. "It's just, I know that we are young and I don't know a lot about love, but this, _we_, are special."

"I know. I feel the same way." Ally said.

He relaxed a little and then leaned down to kiss her softly.

"The next year will be hard, but it's going to be worth it. You are worth the wait." He said.

And that's what broke Ally. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight as a tear slipped down her cheek. She hadn't wanted to cry on their date but Austin was so sweet and she was going to miss him more than words could say.

A few minutes later they pulled apart. Ally wiped at her face to hide her tears and Austin took her hand again. They walked back into the food court where their friends were waiting and then they said goodbye. Ally went home with Trish to finish their sleepover while Austin left with Dez.

After that Ally didn't have much free time. Her mom was in a frenzy packing and finishing everything she needed to in the U.S. before their flight across the ocean. She did have one final supervised goodbye with Austin during which they were able to hug but nothing more. They promised one final time to call and email as often as possible, swearing that the distance wouldn't change anything. They could make it through the next year.

That was the plan anyway.

. . .

**k, don't hate me, but the title of this story is about to come into play now. Just trust me and finish the ride. It's going to be worth it. Let me know what you think!**

**weesh**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to jump around a bit and isn't every single message, just a few examples of what's going on for them.**

. . .

Derailed Chapter 6

. . .

From: AustinMoooon

To: Allycat88

July 16th

Ally,

Judging by the calendar you left me to count the days till you get home in a year, you should be somewhere in an African jungle right now. You only left a few days ago but I miss you already. Your dad works all the time and your house is just empty and sad. Oh well. We can do this.

I can't wait to hear about the jungle and the gorillas. Tell me if you see any cool tribes or get to go hunting with poison darts. That would be awesome!

Reason #1 I wish you were here: YOU.

Reason #2: your hugs.

Reason #3: hearing you sing.

Write soon,

Austin

. . .

From: Guesswhogotemail

To: Allycat88

August 28th

Ally,

No one has heard from you yet and we're starting to get worried. Did you get a stupid guide who got you lost in the jungle or something? This is my fourth email to you. I better hear back soon! Miss you chica!

Trish

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: AustinMoooon

September 5th

Austin,

I've been in Gabon for almost two months now and they finally repaired the satellite dish so I can send you this email. Mom won't pay for my phone to make or receive international calls so we can't talk, and Henry the head scientist here told us that video and live chats rarely work because the signal is so weak coming this deep into the jungle. I have spoken to Dad twice on a satellite phone mom borrowed from one of the other scientists, though, so that's something I guess.

This whole thing is all messed up and I miss you. I wish we could talk so I could hear your voice again.

I am jealous that you started high school, but good luck and have fun. Take care of Trish for me. (not that she needs it - she's tough – especially judging from all the threats in her emails. I am sending her a long email right now too.)

I just barely read the three emails you sent and I'm so sorry I couldn't answer sooner. No I haven't forgotten you and I haven't been eaten by any wild animals unless you count a few mosquito bites. And back to that first one: I could never forget you.

I miss you. I know I said that already but it's true. I think about you every day. Whenever something happens I want to tell you about it. When I feel sad and miss home I want to talk to you. There are a million ways that I miss you and this stupid little email isn't enough. You don't know what I would give to see you or hear your voice right now.

Please keep writing and don't give up on me.

I miss you.

Ally

P.S. Next email I will tell you all about the study camp I am in and the other people here. I just wanted to send this so you know I am here and still alive.

. . .

From: AustinMoooon

To: Allycat88

November 1st

Ally,

Thanks for the late birthday wishes. Being 16 rocks! Your internet really is terrible there. But I'd rather hear from you every month or two than not at all, so I guess we put up with it. Only 7 more months.

Anyway, I got my license and now I can drive! Also my first record came out last week and is doing well. Dez and I shot two more videos since you left to go with the new music and get my fans online. We had comments from people all over the world. This is crazy! But I'm making money and I want to buy a car so I don't have to borrow my mom's all the time. I really hate driving a car that says Moon's Mattress Kingdom on the side. And when you are back I can drive when we go on our second date.

Reason #27 I wish you were here: right now you would have your permit and I could teach you to drive. Alone.

miss you,

Austin

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: Guesswhogotemail

December 15th

Trish,

I'm going to wish you an early Merry Christmas right now because I don't think I'll get to write again until next year. Next Year! Ha! That's so much fun to say, or write in this case. But I really do hope you have a great Christmas. Tell your mom I miss her tres leches cake and her homemade flan. It won't be Christmas for me without them.

Yes, I will admit that the jungle is beautiful and there are some amazing animals here. But the days get long and boring sometimes too. I can't go anywhere or do much because it's also dangerous. The camp isn't very big and everyone here is pretty busy so they don't have much time to just sit and talk except at night. But that's when mom wants to talk and tell me every single detail about her work. Yes, it's kind of fascinating, but I'm just not as interested in primates as she is. So I do a lot of studying. I'm probably a few weeks away from finishing all my 10th grade study material. The only bright side to finishing? Mom said she will take me into the nearest village to celebrate and use a more reliable internet connection for me to do some testing with a friend of hers at the university. Because I've been doing so well, she's already collecting stuff for my 11th grade studies. More homework. Yay!

I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you next summer.

Ally

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: AustinMoooon

December 15th

Austin,

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I'll be thinking of you at midnight, wishing I could see you, hold your hand, kiss you, be on the same continent. Okay, I think you get it. But seriously, my first New Years with a boyfriend and I still can't get a kiss! At least you can know I'll be wishing for it and dreaming I could be with you.

I finally got the package you sent with your cd. Thanks for all the fun stuff. I put the llama bobble head Dez sent on my desk where I study all the time so it keeps me company. Your songs are great and your voice sounds amazing! I've been listening to it every night since it came. I'm so proud of you. And congrats on working on your next album already. I'm sure it keeps you busy since you have school and basketball too.

The jungle is still the jungle. No, I still haven't met any cool tribes or been hunting. Somehow I don't think all the scientists I currently live with would approve of hunting any animals here. . . Mom has been having me spend a day with each of them to learn what they are doing. I know she hopes I will want to study alongside her, but biology isn't my favorite subject. She still dismisses my songwriting as a hobby and it's kind of killed my desire to write at the moment. Sometimes, when I think of you, a tune will come to mind or some lyrics, but I haven't had time to really work on any music and I miss it terribly. Remember how we used to spend hours playing instruments and singing together? I loved those times. You are so lucky to still be making music. I can't wait to hear what you create next and see you live in concert.

Gotta go, Mom is bugging me to finish but I keep getting lost in memories and daydreams of you.

I miss you, rockstar!

Ally

. . .

From: AustinMoooon

To: Allycat88

March 2nd

Ally,

You said to keep writing and I am even though you haven't written back in 3 months. The jungle sucks. Seriously.

School is okay. I'm passing my classes and that's all my parents want. Jimmy is still happy about my last record doing well and we are working on another one. I miss writing music with you. Promise you aren't mad that I work with other songwriters now?

I know I wished you happy birthday in my last email but every time I drive to school in my car I think that if you were here you'd have your license too. I would let you drive my car any time you wanted.

Do your parents think that 16 is old enough to date? Because I figured out something awesome for us to do when you get home. There is one problem though - I may be pretty busy this summer. Jimmy is trying to plan a U.S. tour for me so I could be playing concerts when you get home. But as soon as I can I am going to take you on that second date.

I'm trying to win your dad over. I've played a few small free gigs at Sonic Boom and it's brought in more customers so he's happy. Except sometimes he looks at me and seems to get sadder. I know he misses you. I don't know what I can do to make your mom like me more though.

I miss you. Write back soon.

Austin

. . .

From: DirectorDez

To: Allycat88

April 20th

Ally,

Hey, I know I haven't written a lot since you left but I have something really serious to talk to you about: Prom. Austin won't go. So I need you to help me convince him to get a date and double with me and my date. Please Ally! I need your help! Prom won't be right without my best buddy by my side and our smoking hot dates!

Dez

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: AustinMoooon

May 16th

Austin,

I love getting your emails. It's rough though because I get two or three all at the same time and I can't just enjoy each one for a while. I'm missing so much.

I'm happy for you though and how well your career is going. I wish I could have been there to see you perform at Prom. But if I had been there I would have wanted to dance with you too and it didn't sound like you had much time for that since you were the entertainment half the night. Dez wrote to me and he's mad that you wouldn't get a date and double with him, but I can't sympathize. I would have been too jealous if you took another girl. That's really selfish isn't it? But it's true. I can't wait to go out with you again.

Also, a big huge CONGRATULATIONS on your summer tour. You are going to play 12 cities - that's incredible! Hopefully I can catch one of the last concerts closer to home once I'm back in Miami. I've been across the ocean to Africa: my parents better let me go one state over to see my boyfriend in concert! You are so talented and I'm happy everything is going so well for you.

Things are still pretty boring here. Mom keeps trying to get me interested in her research and I listen and it is interesting but it's not what I want to do with my life. Why can't she understand that? But I've been studying everything else I can get my hands on too. You know that I finished the 10th grade material a few months ago, well, I'm almost done with 11th now too. So by the time you go on your summer tour I will be a whole grade ahead of you in school. Not that I want to be, but there is nothing else to do here.

I guess I hope that if I prove myself mom will trust me more. I can handle my own education, I have drive and I get things done, so hey, I deserve a break and some dates with you when I get home. I really hope this helps anyway.

I miss you!

Ally

. . .

From: SonicDad

To: Allycat88

June 23rd

Ally,

Yes, I got your email about coming home but I don't know if it's a very good idea. Your mom is so happy about her study being extended and she loves having you there. I'm really busy with the store, business is great! But that means I won't be able to give you the time and attention you need and deserve. Mom told me how well you've done with your studies though. You've really flown through the homeschooling stuff and I'm so proud. But I knew you'd do well – you are so smart sweetie. Just hang in there and learn everything you can from all the scientists surrounding you. I can't give you that kind of education.

I miss my little girl. Please don't think I don't want you here with me. I'm just trying to make sure you have the best and get what you need. Your mom can do that better than I can right now. I love you so much.

Dad

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: AustinMoooon

June 29th

Austin,

I've been sitting here trying to decide how to say this for 30 minutes but there is no good way. My mom's study got extended for another year. I begged both her and dad to let me come home to Miami and they said no. I'm stuck here in the jungle for another year.

You can rip up that stupid calendar I left with you. And you are probably better off forgetting about me altogether. I feel like I'll never get out of this place. So I can't hold you to being my boyfriend any longer. We were really only together for about a month anyway before I left for Africa. So, you are free and Dez doesn't have to hate me anymore for ruining your dating life. I just want you to know that our first date was the best and it means the world to me.

If you stop writing I won't be mad. Keeping up a long distance friendship isn't easy.

I will always care about you.

Ally

P.S. This bad news did one good thing: I finished writing a song for you. I've been playing with some of the lyrics and melody for a while and it finally came together. It's probably too cheesy or girly but here are the lyrics anyway. It's not finished but you can do what you want with it. I've included the lyrics and chord progression below.

.

_And I wonder if you miss me too,_

_If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew:_

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

_I think about you, you , you, you, you._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._

_._

_Would you know what to say if I saw you today?_

_Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_

_Cause I know that I should forget you if I could._

_I can't yet for so many reasons._

_._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

_I think about you, you , you, you, you._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._

_._

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending?_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_If all we are is just a moment,_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself._

_I think about you. Ooh ooh._

_I think about you. Oh._

_._

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_I think about you every moment, every day of my life._

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

_I think about you, you , you, you, you._

_I think about you, you, you, you, you._

. . .

From: AustinMoooon

To: Allycat88

July 2nd

Ally,

I don't even know what to say to your last email. What do you mean your mom is staying for ANOTHER YEAR and won't let you come back to Miami? You are 16 ½ - kids way smaller than you fly alone all the time. You can totally handle it and you should be coming back.

And you're breaking up with me? I know the long distance thing hasn't been easy but I've been true to you. We did it, we made it a whole year apart and we still love each other, even with all the crappy internet and no phones or anything. I don't want you to set me free

Tell me it's a joke or a typo or some kind of mistake. You have to come home Ally! I need you.

Austin

P.S. If flying home is about money I will buy you a plane ticket. I know it's expensive but I don't want that to stop your parents from letting you come back.

. . .

From: DirectorDez

To: Allycat88

August 24th

Ally,

I know I once bugged you about getting Austin to date. I think I was wrong. I didn't want you to break his heart. The poor guy is sad without you, and I thought we went through all this pain when he moped about you leaving a year ago. Do you think you'll change your mind?

Dez

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: AustinMoooon

September 30th

Austin,

You haven't written in a while. You told me you weren't mad about the breakup but your silence feels like it now. My dad sent me a list of your concert dates this summer and it looks like you've been busy. Maybe you just haven't had time. I really hope your tour went well. I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you perform - I'm sure you were great. I always loved hearing you sing when we played music together and wrote songs.

I miss music. I don't even have a little keyboard or anything here. I did have a ukelele for a few months but it went missing. I still listen to your cd at night with headphones when we have enough power. All of the people working here get mad if I play anything that they can hear. But I like listening to it, hearing your voice and imagining I'm not so far away.

You are probably starting school again right now. I wish I was there with you. My mom and her colleagues are all really excited about something and I am just out of place or in the way, I can't decide which. So I'm starting my 12th grade curriculum to keep busy. Maybe if I finish my GED early mom will believe I'm responsible and let me go home.

I don't feel right letting you spend money on me for a plane ticket, and even if I did use it I don't know if dad would let me come home. He seems really set on me staying here and I don't think he wants me to live with him anymore. Then what would I do? I've got no way to take care of myself yet. Maybe once I graduate I could think about getting a job to support myself.

Do you know what I want more than anything right now? I want to go to the park with you and sit on the swings eating ice cream and talk like we used to. You are my best friend and I miss you. Even if I didn't feel more, if we hadn't tried to date, you would still be the person I think of and miss the most (after my dad) because you've always been there, during every part of my life. It feels wrong to be doing such different things and not have that connection anymore.

I've been here for a year and it's still just a place I have to live for a while. My life, my REAL life is in Miami where we are friends (or maybe more), where we make music and my dad has a store and where Trish and Dez are: that is my real life and I miss it.

Did I ever tell you the jungle is lonely?

Miss you,

Ally

. . .

From: AustinMoooon

To: Allycat88

November 18th

Ally,

Thanks for the birthday present. Your dad brought over the electric guitar he said you insisted on for my 17th birthday. I didn't feel like I could accept such an expensive gift but he said it's what you wanted. He looked so sad and I couldn't say no to him.

I know I haven't written since the end of July. I've started letters to you a few times and deleted them because they just don't sound right. I don't know what to say anymore. Our lives are so different. You live in the jungle with gorillas. I rock out on stage to thousands of screaming fans almost every weekend. You've finished your GED and 'graduated' somehow and I'm struggling to find time for homework between concerts and recording songs for my new record.

I still care about you and we have so much history together, but to be honest I don't know how to make this work anymore. I haven't seen you or heard your voice in a year and a half. At this point I don't know when I'm going to see you again. And I can't promise to be good about keeping in touch. Sometimes I'm lucky if I get an email from you every two months and it's frustrating to write you three or four emails while waiting. This is getting harder.

I'll be busy too. I'm doing a mini tour on weekends this holiday season. Then next summer I will be on tour again during the entire school break.

You will always be in my heart, Ally. If we are ever in the same city, I'll take you to dinner. I'd like to talk to you face to face again.

Later,

Austin

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: Guesswhogotemail

January 16th

Trish,

Congratulations on getting the lead in the school play! I'm so happy for you. And you said that Dez is going to film it? That's so great. Save a copy for me or ask him to send it to me. 11th grade sounds like so much fun. Well, good luck, or break a leg. Let me know how it goes.

Mom is driving me crazy. She's busy all the time and won't talk to me about anything but work now that I've gotten my GED. I asked her about flying home again and she shut me down. She won't even consider it and Dad never writes anything about it in his emails no matter how many times I ask. He just tells me everything about the store. I worry about him being lonely but he doesn't tell me anything personal. Have you been over there lately? Is he okay?

And no, I haven't heard from Austin again but I can't blame him. He sounded really down in the last message. I'll keep writing to him when I can no matter what. Please watch out for him.

I'm sorry to ask so much of you Trish. You've been awesome and stuck with me through all this craziness. You are the best friend ever.

love you, love you, love you!

Ally

. . .

From: AustinMoooon

To: Allycat88

February 7th

Ally,

Happy 17th birthday! I don't know if you'll get cake or candles, but I hope whatever you wish for comes true. I might not act like it, but I still care.

I showed that song you wrote to one of my writers. We added a verse at the beginning and we're putting it on my 2nd record. I've told Jimmy that you have to be put on the writing credits for it. I'll send you a disc when it comes out.

Austin

. . .

From: Allycat88

To: Guesswhogotemail, AustinMoooon, DirectorDez

May 4th

Hi guys,

Sorry to do this email as a group thing but I don't have a lot of time to write today. Some big news: I will be leaving Gabon near the end of June. After nearly two years I am getting out of here. The interesting but not exactly great part is that I won't be coming back to Miami. Mom was offered a job overseeing the redesign and build of a new primate habitat at the Zoo in Berlin, Germany and we will be moving there. Dad said this will be another great opportunity and he doesn't seem to want me to come home. For now I'll be staying on this side of the Atlantic.

Have a great summer guys.

I miss you all so much.

Ally

. . .

From: Guesswhogotemail

To: Allycat88

May 26th

Ally,

Junior year is about to end and I still can't believe I've gone through two years of high school without my favorite chica here. I'm going to start job hunting soon and I think I'll try to break last summer's record of being fired from 10 different jobs in three months. Do you think I can do it?

I'll miss you next year too. Senior year is going to be fun, I know. But you've already got your GED and who knows what you'll decide to do in Germany. Tell your mom congrats on getting the job at the Berlin Zoo. They will be lucky to have her. So you move next month? Write and tell me all about it and any cute German boys you meet.

Still no luck in convincing your parents to let you come home? That stinks, but how many girls have what you do? You are barely 17 and you've lived in the U.S. and Africa and now you are moving to Germany. Who knew your life would be so adventurous? Between the two of us I always figured I would be the one to travel and do crazy things. I have a lot of catching up to do to be like you. Maybe if I keep a job long enough I can save some money and fly out to see you. Germany is easier to get to than Gabon.

later chica!

Trish

. . .

**So I know the format of this chapter was different. What did you think of the emails? Did it work? Did it suck? Please let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**weesh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

Derailed Chapter 7

. . .

"I've got that rock and roll, yeah yeah" Austin sang. He pointed to the crowd as they screamed and sang along. "I'll make you lose control, yeah yeah. Come on and dance to my flow, yeah yeah. Cuz I got what I got, don't you know, I got that rock and roll. Ha"

Austin raised both arms high, grinning like a fool at the crowd as he caught his breath.

"Thank you Seattle!" He yelled to the crowd and waved as he jogged off stage. Waiting in the wings were a small group of people. He was handed a towel which he ran over his head, ruffling his messy blond hair. A water bottle was handed to him and he began to drink as he walked to his dressing room. Dez walked beside him, congratulating him on another great show.

The nineteen year old star flopped onto the couch in his dressing room and took a deep breath. Adrenaline from performing and the energy from the crowd still surged through him. Underneath that he was a little tired though. This was the twenty-fifth show of a thirty concert tour and he was feeling it a little. The only problem was that two weeks after the tour ended he would get antsy and be wishing to get out on the road again. He would rest and spend the two week break in Miami before he threw himself back into work in the studio or Jimmy would send him on more publicity trips or interviews. Luckily his producer knew how busy he liked to be.

"We need to decide what kind of video you want to make next." Dez was saying.

Austin nodded and finished off the water bottle. Scarlett Brady, his new manager stuck her head in the door and got his attention.

"Clean up and get out here for photos. The fans are lining up." She said.

"Be right there." Austin called after her as she disappeared. She could be abrupt sometimes, but she kept him on track. Hiring her had been a good decision. Austin stood and shed his leather jacket then stripped off his t-shirt, soaked with sweat from all the dancing he did. He rubbed down with the towel and pulled on a clean dry shirt, ruffling his hair a bit more with the towel as he walked out of the room with Dez in tow. The redhead lifted his camera and began filming, putting together a small behind the scenes video to post on Austin's website for the fans.

Austin smiled at his fans who cheered when he came into view. Scarlett ushered him in front of a curtain where the photographer waited to take photos with the fans. Austin quickly downed the second water bottle she handed him and she took the empty bottle as the first girl rushed up to his side in a flurry of excited exclamations. Austin put his arm around her shoulder and smiled for the camera then signed the shirt and picture she held out for him with the pen Scarlett kept ready for his use.

"Thanks for coming." He said as the fan was ushered off and another took her place. He fell into the routine which didn't require much thought on his part. His mind drifted as people surged around him in a blur. Girl after girl posed with him for photos and he smiled his smile and left them all swooning while his mind wandered. Too tall. Too fair. Hair too dark or too light. Not petite enough. She would never wear that. Wrong color eyes. Too short.

The last of them walked away and Dez approached him with a knowing look.

"You're in Africa again." he said. That was Dez's code for when Austin's thoughts drifted to a certain someone. How he always knew Austin would never understand. No one else seemed to notice when he disconnected like this.

"Nah, just tired. I'm gonna go crash in the bus. See you in the morning?" Austin said, trying to play off his distraction and refocus the conversation.

"You can't fool me Austin. You were comparing them to her again, weren't you?" Dez asked.

Austin shook his head, wishing he'd never confessed that to his friend, and gave up. "I can't help it. She was the first and that sticks with you."

"Sure. Your first girlfriend sticks with you, but she shouldn't poison everything else." Dez said. "Ally was great. She was your friend as well as your first crush. That's special. But you have to move on, man."

"I've tried." He said, before walking through the halls and heading out of the building to the waiting bus and his bunk with his best friend in tow.

He really had tried to get over the little brunette from next door. After two years in Africa she finally got free of the gorilla camp and left, but she didn't come home to Miami. She moved to Germany instead and that had been a slap in the face to Austin. She wrote a few times after that but he never responded again, too hurt and convinced that now he would never see her again.

The guys filed into the bus and went straight to the bunks where Austin began getting ready for bed.

"Kissing Piper once and saying there is 'no spark' is not trying. Taking Cassidy to school dances but never really giving her a chance is not trying. Refusing to date because you are too busy on the road or with your music is not trying." Dez listed off.

"Dez." Austin whined.

"She's in Europe, Austin. She's surrounded by German guys with cool accents who get art and are probably way more intellectual than we can imagine. She finished her GED when we were still juniors and after that you barely graduated high school. Do you honestly think she's still pining after you like this? No! There's no way. Besides, you haven't spoken in years and you don't even exchange emails anymore. Let her go." Dez said.

"She did go." Austin sighed. "It's not like I'm great boyfriend material anyway: I'm always busy and I never stay in one place for long. Besides, if I don't get attached to anyone, they can't hurt me."

"You have done a good job at making yourself unavailable." Dez agreed.

"Then what do you want me to do, Dez?" Austin asked.

Dez grinned. "Have you ever met Jimmy's daughter Kira?"

"I don't remember. Maybe once in passing a few years ago. Why?"

"She knows the business and has a career of her own in modeling. You two may have more in common than you think. She's going to be in Miami when we get back. Let me set up a dinner for you to get acquainted." Dez said.

"Fine. I'll let you set me up this once, but I can't promise anything more." Austin said.

"Oh, don't you worry buddy. I think this may work out." Dez said confidently.

"Sure. Whatever." Austin wasn't convinced, but he had agreed and he would give his friend this. After all, Dez was on his side and always had his back before. What could it hurt?

With that thought he crawled into his bunk, pulled the blanket over his head, and gave in to exhaustion.

. . .

Ally shuffled through the mail and uncovered a flat package. She smiled as she picked up the thin box wrapped in brown paper and saw the return address from Miami. She carried the box to her bedroom in the small apartment she and her mom shared in Berlin. It was evidence of just how much her mom was paid that they could afford a place with two rooms. After the tents in the sweltering jungle of Gabon, having the privacy of her own bedroom and a real bathroom with flushing toilet that they shared was a true luxury.

She closed the door and sat on her bed before she ripped open the paper. She held the cd case in her hands and stared hungrily at the face on the cover. She hadn't gotten used to how easy it was to find photos of her best friend everywhere after she emerged from the jungle. This photo was like all the other recent photos she'd found – heart-stopping. The last four years had been good to Austin Moon and the 19 year old was handsome in the black and white photo. Ally sighed and set down the disc to pick up the note that fluttered out of the paper.

.

Ally,

Austin asked me to send this your way. I saw him in passing when he had a cd signing at Sonic Boom a few weeks ago. He's touring again but tries to say hi when he's in town. Your dad sends his love too. Next time I hope to deliver in person but college is expensive. Talk to you soon!

Trish

.

"I owe you one." Ally said quietly to the empty room. Trish had been amazing over the years, keeping in touch despite the distance. Luckily, Ally had been able to call several times since she arrived in Berlin and the more reliable internet allowed them to chat in real time and skype on a regular basis.

Ally opened the cd case and placed the new disc in her laptop while she flipped through the small booklet, pausing at photos and glancing at the song titles. She plugged in her earbuds and sat back against her head board, getting comfortable as the music started. She closed her eyes and smiled when she heard his voice. She still missed the old days of goofing off with music in his room back when they were just kids. Halfway through the first song Ally opened her eyes and sent a quick thank you to Trish.

She and Penny had moved to Berlin almost a year and half ago. Ally still didn't know how to drive but there was great public transportation available so she wasn't worried about it. She did have a bike though and loved riding through town. The city had been such a relief after being in the jungle so long. Her mom thrived in the wilderness and was doing her best to recreate that in the new gorilla habitat, but Ally loved the city. It hummed with life in a different way than the jungle did and it suited her better. On occasion she did get overwhelmed by large groups of people but over all she was just so happy to be back in civilization again that she didn't let it bother her. Besides, the art and architecture surrounding her were enough to make her cry in joy.

Being older and finished with school, her mom had given her more freedom than she expected when they arrived in Berlin. She quickly became acquainted with the closest museums and parks. For the first few months they spent each weekend exploring nearby towns and countryside, becoming familiar with German life and traditions. Ally took a few classes here and there, starting with learning German of course. Now she had her sights set on university. The hard part was going to be breaking it to her mom. All of Penny's colleagues had championed various schools throughout Europe where Ally could continue her education. She had given up on going back to Miami since both of her parents seemed dead set against it. So she gave in and looked at the various schools in northern Europe that were recommended to her. She had been accepted to three of them over the last few months and her mom knew it was time to decide. She was just afraid that Penny wouldn't like her going to another country on her own, but Oxford was her first choice and London was a dream of Ally's. If she was lucky she would start her new classes in two months.

Penny wouldn't be home from work for a few hours and Ally would try to break the news then. For now, however, she was going to enjoy listening to Austin's music. As his voice and the upbeat music carried her away, she let her mind drift into old daydreams where she was by his side as he rose to fame and fortune. A fantasy where they were still together and he loved her.

. . .

Austin's latest breakup was splashed all over headlines everywhere he turned. He hadn't been nearly as shocked as the entertainment community when his casual dates with the actress hadn't turned into a burning love, but Hollywood insiders were rocked to the core. On paper Austin and Tori seemed like a good match and there was no denying that they looked great together, but they just never made a deep connection and despite what the media said, they had parted amicably as friends rather than heartbroken lovers.

He shut off the tv and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. Austin was alone in his high priced and ultra-modern apartment in L.A.: something that rarely happened and he embraced the quiet. It was fall and he was barely twenty-two yet somehow the world seemed shocked that he was single again. He'd had a string of girlfriends over the last two years beginning with Kira Starr that had ultimately provided him a nice set of friends between the music and modeling industries and only recently had he gotten involved with a few actresses. Most of them simply grew into friendships if they passed beyond acquaintances and he actually kept in touch with several of them, texting and getting together for dinner when they were in the same city. Other people were often more upset than he was that he didn't form long term relationships. At least it kept Dez off his back about finding love.

The two friends had moved to L.A. a year ago when Dez started film school. Austin was still making music with Jimmy Starr but it took longer to make records these days since Jimmy had so many more clients and Austin was getting pickier about his music. His music was changing along with him, maturing and growing and he wanted a certain sound. L.A. brought more and varied songwriters into his circle as well and he found a few he liked working with here. They were almost finished with another record which he would release at the beginning of the year and he would go on another tour. Truth be told, he was ready to be on the road again. With no girlfriend and nothing to hold him down he needed to be busy.

Austin pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his messages and email. His mom had texted the dates of their next trip just like she promised when he called her yesterday. An email from his dad copying him on the Moon's Mattress Kingdom's financial reports was next. Mike still held out hope that Austin would one day take an interest in the family business.

What Mike didn't know, and no one knew actually, was that Austin was taking online classes from a business school and trying to learn about management. He did feel an obligation to learn a bit so he could help out if his parents ever needed it. He knew the store was their livelihood and retirement, so if he could step in and help out when they got older he could secure their financial well being. His own was already covered by his singing career and the money he'd been putting away and investing along side of having the car of his dreams and a whole lot of fun.

Austin scanned through more messages, surprised to find an email from Trish. He hadn't seen her in three years, not since the last time he ran into her at Sonic Boom during a cd signing. He had given her two discs, one for herself and one to pass on to Ally. They hadn't had much contact since. He had mostly lost touch with her once they graduated from high school. He noticed that Dez was copied on the email too, so it wasn't going to be too personal.

.

From: Guesswhogotemail

To: AustinMoooon and DirectorDez

November 5th

Hey guys!

So I finally caught up with our elusive world traveler! (Sorry Austin, you are the second world traveler among us.) I saved up and flew out to see her in person after all these years and thought I'd share a pic if you still remember our little Ally. She didn't want me to put it on social media since she's still a bit behind on all that stuff and doesn't trust it. (one of the scientists in Africa was a big conspiracy theory nut and some of it rubbed off on my girl.)

Anyway, I spent a week with her and she showed me the ins and outs of Europe and her mom's work at the zoo. Pretty cool. Did you know you can take trains anywhere here? Anyway, she's still Ally, just older. I told her I'd send this to you guys but she thought you wouldn't care or remember. Try and write her sometime. She won't say it but I can tell she gets lonely despite having a few new friends. Hope you guys are good. Text me if you're ever in Miami.

Trish

.

Austin wasn't prepared for the photo at the bottom of the message. The Eiffel tower stood in the background, placing the girls in France, not Germany, so Trish wasn't kidding about running around Europe. Ally had an arm slung casually over Trish's shoulder and her face was radiant and joyful as the two were caught mid-laugh. Her brown hair was long and lustrous in gentle curls as it fell over her shoulders and framed her face. Her face was more mature but still so young and pure. She didn't have the cold eyes of a woman who had lived too rough a life like Austin encountered so often here – girls who had to grow up too fast. She was still unspoiled by the world. She looked a little older and wiser, but not made bitter by life yet. Her skin was still pale and unblemished like he remembered and his fingers itched to reach out and touch her soft cheek. She was so beautiful it hurt.

Austin's insides swirled with emotion and then dropped. There was no way Ally was still single. What guy could walk by her and not want to know her better? There had to be a dozen guys lined up to date her, no matter what Trish said about her being lonely. Ally was too sweet, too beautiful to leave alone. He knew that from personal experience. The years they'd been apart had clearly been good to her. She was curvy in all the right ways and he knew if he saw her again he'd get lost in those brown eyes. And he knew right then that he would happily drown there and be lost forever.

Austin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was exactly the kind of thinking Dez had been trying to cure him of for over 5 years. He had to be honest with himself. He didn't know that girl anymore. She'd lived in Africa and Germany and grown up. They'd been children, only 15, when they played at falling in love before she went away. They'd both lived so much since then. If they ever met again it would be a miracle if they could find something to talk about. So why did his chest still ache when he thought about her?

Austin's phone buzzed with a reminder about a meeting he had that afternoon. His free time now gone, lost in thought and memory, Austin hurried out the door. He was meeting with his choreographer and some principal dancers to begin planning his upcoming tour. They had a lot of work to do on his new music as well as redesigning some old numbers.

It didn't take Austin long to drive to the dance studio where his manager Scarlett was waiting with his choreographer CJ. Two of his main dancers, Ryan and Amanda, were there as well. He greeted them all warmly, happy to be surrounded by friends after his sad trip down memory lane earlier. They got straight to business as he put the disc with the four finished songs into the player. The first track was slower, a love song which he quickly skipped, not ready to deal with that after seeing Ally's photo. The second track was fast, upbeat and loud. He smiled as the guitar and drums washed over him and then took his place behind CJ, next to Ryan and Amanda, as they began experimenting with steps to find the right choreography for the song.

He lost himself to the creative process, not even minding when they started to tackle the love song two hours later. It was decided he would stand at the mic and sing while three sets of couples danced behind him. He left Ryan and Amanda to figure it out, trusting their taste in steps. He'd been working with them for two years and knew their style meshed well with the kind of show he wanted to put on. Happy and tired, Austin drove home and showered, cleaning up from the hours he spent dancing, and ate dinner

That night he met Dez, his girlfriend Zoe, and some other friends at a club. Time for Austin to play the guy rebounding after a breakup.

. . .

**I know they are still apart but don't hate me and stick with me. You should love the next chapter! For now though, tell me what you think about this one and where they both are in life.**

**weesh**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right my dear readers, it's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

Derailed Chapter 8

. . .

Austin Moon - Better Than This Tour. March 30, 2018

General Admission. O2 Academy Oxford.

Doors open at 6 pm. I.D. required for drinks

.

Ally stared at the ticket in her hand, still not quite ready to believe it could be true. But today was the day and she wasn't going to turn back.

Several months ago she'd seen the flyer in the common room on campus and later plastered everywhere. Her childhood friend and famous rock star Austin Moon was doing a concert at a club just off campus. It was part of his latest tour and she had immediately bought a ticket without thinking, not wanting to miss this chance to see him if they were going to be in the same city again after all these years. And she felt giddy like a teenager again even though she was now a 22 year old university student.

She hadn't seen him in seven years, hadn't spoken in that long either, and their emails had tapered off to nothing by the time she was 18. Would he remember her, or even care to see her once they were face to face?

Ally shook her head. She couldn't guarantee that they would meet. She was simply going to the concert to hear him sing live. There were going to be so many people there, he probably would never know she was there. But this was long overdue. She'd wanted to see him in concert ever since his career began back when he was only 16 years old and she was trapped in Africa. She had followed his career over the years and owned all of his cd's of course. She tried to ignore the gossip magazines and details of his personal life, however, not liking to read about who he was dating this month.

She took a deep breath. She was going to follow through with this and give herself some closure regarding Austin. She was going to enjoy this concert.

Ally tucked the ticket back into her purse and left the small house she rented along with two other girls. She had settled into her life in London as a student at Oxford. For the first time since leaving Miami she lowered some of her defenses and let people in over the last three years at university, making friends with other students and her roommates. She loved being in school with other people again and feeling like she was part of something bigger, rather than merely a delicious speck in the jungle. She felt really alive for the first time in a long time as well. In Gabon she'd been surrounded by adults, all focused on their work. During her year in Berlin she had tried to find a home but never felt quite settled their even though it was a beautiful city. When she arrived at Oxford she was ready to create a life for herself and form some real relationships like she had in Miami back when she was young.

She was on her way to meet one of those friends now. James Harrington had become a familiar face in her classes and they'd started talking at the end of Ally's first term and become good friends. He had graciously introduced her to his circle of friends and through them she formed the kind of connections she'd been missing for years.

It was coincidental that James worked at the very club where Austin was going to play that night and she'd confided in him about buying the ticket. For a moment he teased her about being an Austin Moon fan and was surprised when she insisted that she knew the singer. She confessed being nervous to go to this concert even though their group of friends went to concerts there often. To help her out James suggested they go out to dinner together and then she hang out with him as he started his shift that night. He promised to look out for her.

Ally paced in front of the club while she waited for James. She was beginning to get nervous and wonder if the concert was a good idea after all. But she knew she'd hate herself if she didn't try to see Austin perform. James walked up a few minutes later and waved her to the doors.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he used a key to let himself in.

"I'm starving." She said.

"Great. Let me just put some things in the back and we'll go. Come on." He led her through the building to the staff door of the auditorium where Austin would be performing and James would be bartending that night. "I'll show you the break room and if you get overwhelmed tonight you can hide out in there. That way I'll know where to find you." he said.

Ally followed James into the back hallway just as Austin Moon arrived in a flurry of managers, musicians and assistants coming in the back entrance. Austin bumped Ally's shoulder and turned to her to apologize. He froze when he looked at her and they locked eyes despite the flow of people still entering the hallway. She looked up at him since he was still a full head taller than her. That and his shockingly bright blond hair never changed.

"Ally." Austin said and a moment later was pulled away by his tour manager who was in the middle of telling him something. He squirmed out of her grasp and faced Ally with an expression of shock on his face. "Ally Dawson? Is it you?"

"Hi Austin." she said quietly.

He was about to speak again when the manager demanded his attention.

"Austin, focus, please!" the woman commanded. "You'll have time for girls later."

"Don't go anywhere." Austin said. He reluctantly tore his eyes from Ally and looked at his manager, glancing at Ally every few seconds as if afraid she would vanish. James nudged Ally and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and he shook his head. Their silent exchange was ignored by most of the people surrounding them in the hallway but when she looked at Austin again she saw a crease on his forehead as he glanced at her. The manager finished with a question which he answered and then took a step away from her and toward Ally.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you lived in Berlin." he asked.

"Some famous singer is performing here tonight and I thought I should catch the concert. People tell me he's popular and puts on a good show but I've never been able to go to one before." she said with a smile, going for humor to lighten the situation. But she felt the weight of this meeting.

"There wasn't much of a market for my music in Africa." he said. Then he frowned and nodded toward James. "Who's this?"

"James is a friend from university. He works here and got me in early." she answered. Austin didn't look very happy and she suddenly realized she may have been wrong about having a nice reunion with an old friend. "Listen, I just came to say hi . . . and congratulations on your career. It's about time I saw one of your shows, right? Break a leg tonight."

"Are you leaving?" he looked angry now.

"I'll be back for the show, but you seem busy. I don't want to be in the way." she took a step back, inching toward the front of the club and her exit. She felt James at her side and let it calm her. She didn't know Austin anymore and she realized she was foolish to think she could talk to him like an old friend, like before the years and miles and silence separated them.

"Wait." he said as she began to turn away. Austin spoke to his manager's assistant standing nearby and was handed something. He moved quickly, eliminating the distance separating him from Ally and held out the object. She took the proffered item and saw that it was a full access backstage pass on a lanyard.

"Use it tonight. Come see me after the show." he urged.

Ally didn't move, paralyzed by the pleading in his eyes. Those familiar brown eyes she hadn't forgotten over all the years they had been apart.

"I promise." she said quietly.

Austin's features relaxed a bit then and he allowed himself to be swept away in the current of people, off to prepare for his concert. But he kept his eyes on Ally as long as he could, memorizing her standing there in the hallway, watching him.

When he was gone and one of the crew asked them to step aside so he could wheel in some large equipment, Ally snapped out of it. James lightly took her elbow and led her out of the hallway and stopped in the main room of the club, just off to the side of the stage where several people had moved into action, preparing for the concert that night.

"Ally, hey, are you okay?" James asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What? Yes. I'm okay." she said, shaking her head to clear it a bit.

"What was that? When you told me you knew the guy I just thought you meant you liked his music and got a photo sometime in passing. I didn't know you meant you knew him personally." James said. "Did you hook up with him on his last tour or something? Because I can promise that you made an impression on that guy."

"We grew up together. Our families live next door." Ally said.

"I thought you grew up in Africa?" James asked, confused.

"My mom took me to Africa with her when I was 15. Until then Austin was my best friend." Ally answered.

"Best friend? I have friends who are girls - you are one of them. I do _not_ look at them the way he looked at you." James pointed out.

Ally blushed. "We were almost something more. He was my first kiss and my first date. Then I moved."

James watched her for a moment while she stared at the stage as if she could see through the walls to where the popstar was. He shook his head. In the few years he had known Ally he had never seen her act this way over any guy.

Ally snapped out of it and looked at James when he plucked the backstage pass from her hand and lifted the lanyard over her head so it rested around her neck like a necklace.

"All I know is, you are using this thing tonight." he told her, pointing to the pass. "If you don't I'll help him hunt you down. Or just give him your phone number, address, email, class schedule, favorite study areas. . ."

Ally laughed, looking more like herself. "I will use it. It's been seven years since I saw him in person, I just didn't know it would feel like this."

"Like what?"

Ally shook her head and spoke logically. "I'm getting ahead of myself. He's here to work and we let distance get in the way before. He's only here for the night. There's no reason for anything to change." she paused and looked longingly at the stage. "But it is good to see him again."

James turned her from the stage and toward the doors of the club. "Alright, save the lovey dovey eyes for later. I'm starving and I can tell it's going to be a long night. We can come back as soon as I get food."

. . .

They were back an hour later so James could clock in. Things were already picking up at the club. A line of fans, mostly female, was forming outside which made Ally grateful her friend was able to lead her right passed them and inside. The stage had transformed as well and final testing of the lights was going on with a few people setting instruments on stage. Ally settled onto a stool at the end of the bar and a few minutes later James reappeared dressed for work, and took his place behind the bar.

"He's not bad looking, really, if you are into blondes . . . or men." James commented jokingly. He was into girls, or rather one girl, since he had been dating Hailey for the last 8 months.

"Who?" Ally asked.

"Austin Moon. Your boyfriend stopped me backstage and asked if you were still coming to the concert. I told him you were out here already, waiting for the show of a lifetime." he said with a smirk.

Ally gaped at him. "Austin asked about me? Wait, he's not my boyfriend."

"Sure. Tell me that again after you talk to him later tonight." James winked at her and quickly moved down the bar, wiping down the counter in preparation for the crowd that night.

More employees arrived and soon they began letting the other ticket holders in. Women and girls streamed into the club, clamoring for space close to the stage. Ally stayed rooted to her seat, watching in awe. She had been to plenty of concerts in this same venue over the last few years with her new friends but this felt different.

"You alright Dawson? You look a little shell-shocked." James noted as he came closer to her after filling a few drink orders.

"It's just very real now, seeing all his fans here like this. I guess I still think of his music as something we started and I didn't take in the reality of his fame." She said with a shaky laugh.

"Hang in there. Backstage will be better in some ways. At least you'll have a chance of talking to him. Until then, enjoy the show." James suggested and then disappeared as someone called out to order a drink.

. . .

The concert was good. When Austin was on stage Ally was able to focus on him and how alive he looked. He clearly loved what he did and he was really good at it. His dancing had come a long way from the few moves he showed her in his kitchen so long ago. Plus now he had a band and backup dancers.

Ally didn't realize how much she missed his voice until she heard it again and for a second right at the start she felt like she wanted to cry. It was so much better than the recordings. A million emotions washed through her during the concert but underneath it all was the current of missing Austin: missing her friend, her first love.

And before she was ready, it was over. Austin thanked the cheering crowd and took his bows and was gone. Ally felt a moment's panic before she clutched the pass that hung around her neck, holding onto that shred of hope that it wasn't really over for them.

James appeared behind her. "Are you ready? You can go back now."

"I can?" Ally asked in surprise.

"Go show Tony your pass." he pointed to a burly man guarding the door to the hallway where they'd seen Austin a few hours earlier. Mechanically, Ally walked toward the intimidating man along with a few other fans bearing similar passes. She was ushered down the back hallway and to a room with a few couches and some snacks and water bottles laid out on a coffee table. They all milled around and Ally wasn't sure what to do with herself. She grabbed a water bottle and gulped down half of it to soothe her dry throat.

When she bought her ticket to the concert she had gone through a dozen scenarios of seeing Austin again; what she would say or do, how he might react. She'd envisioned happy reunions as well everything going horribly wrong and him rejecting her. Now that she was faced with the reality of being near him, her mind went blank. What if too much time had passed? What if he hated her now? What if they had nothing to talk about at all because their lives were too different like he'd pointed out in one of his last emails to her?

Ally began to pace nervously and was seriously considering leaving when the door opened and Austin walked in, followed by the manager and assistant she saw earlier. He quickly scanned the room until his eyes found Ally and went no further. His lips curved in a smile and he crossed the room straight to her.

"You came." he said, stopping right in front of her and completely ignoring the rest of the people in the room who watched him closely.

"Hi." she replied, her nerves and the nearness of him stopping all thought.

"You've been on my mind all night. It's so good to see you." Austin said.

"You too." Ally's mind caught up with her. "You were great out there tonight. You were born for this."

"Thanks. I love it." he said.

"I can tell." she smiled at him, beginning to relax. This felt familiar. She could see flashes of her childhood friend in the man standing in front of her.

Austin's manager cleared her throat and pulled at his arm to get his attention. "Your fans are waiting." she reminded him.

Austin glanced around in surprise as though he forgot they weren't alone.

"Right. Okay." he said and then turned toward the expectant crowd. He lifted his arms and flashed a huge smile. "Who had fun tonight?" he asked loudly and was greeted by cheering.

The crowd surged forward, surrounding him and pushing Ally and the manager out of the way. Someone grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her away and toward some chairs on the far side of the room. Ally suppressed a yelp when she realized it was the manager and took a deep breath once they were clear of the mob.

"It's always like this." she said conversationally and sat down. "I take it you are new to this kind of thing?"

"Yes." Ally said and sat down in a nearby chair.

The manager took a few chocolates from a bowl on the table in front of them and popped two in her mouth as she looked at Ally appraisingly.

"My name is Scarlett Brady. I've been working with Austin for the last four years."

"Ally Dawson."

"I know. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you made your surprise appearance this afternoon." Scarlett said. "I've never seen him act like this."

Ally followed her gaze over to Austin amidst his fans and was surprised to find him glancing at her between signing different papers people held out to him. He was kind to his fans, but also clearly distracted. Ally felt her face redden when she realized that _she_ was the distraction. She turned back to find Scarlett watching her as well.

"So you really knew him before?" Scarlett asked.

"We were next door neighbors when we were kids." Ally confirmed. "He got his record deal right before I moved with my mom. My dad still lives next to his parents."

"And you write music?" Scarlett asked. Austin really had been talking about her.

"I used to."

"So why did you show up now?" Scarlett asked.

"We're in the same town for the first time in a long time and I couldn't pass up the chance to see him again. We used to email but stopped when he got busy touring. He was my best friend, you know?" Ally answered.

"But you lost touch." Scarlett pointed out.

"I've always regretted it."

"And you moved to Africa with your mom: but this isn't Africa." Scarlett said.

Ally felt like she was being interrogated. "No. I'm going to university here: at Oxford. I haven't been back to Miami or the states since I left. I figured when I got back there I would look him up, but it hasn't happened yet."

"So what do you want from him?" Scarlett asked. Her voice was more curious than accusatory but Ally still felt like she was being judged.

"Just to talk, I guess, to catch up on the last few years and see what he's become. See if we still . . . can be friends." She didn't want to say 'see if we still have feelings for each other' because that was a stretch even for her and her great love of romantic stories. While she dated casually Ally had never, not once, admitted out loud to anyone that she couldn't get serious with a guy until she resolved her feelings for Austin. It had taken years to admit it to herself. She needed closure. Maybe, seeing him now and talking, she could let go of the few remaining girlish dreams she had regarding him and what could have been if they hadn't been ripped apart by parents who were afraid. Then she could move on at last.

Scarlett considered her for a moment and then her face softened. "I believe you." she declared. "You aren't acting like his crazed fans and you look far too innocent to be up to anything."

"Well, it's nice to know someone is here to watch out for him. He must be glad to have you helping him." Ally said.

She looked at Austin again. He glanced up after a girl said something to him and his eyes met Ally's. He mouthed the words "Don't go" to her. She nodded and saw the relief on his face. Once he had that confirmation his attention returned to his fans.

"How long will this last?" Ally asked.

"Another half hour or so. He changed and ate a protein bar before coming in but he's going to be starving soon. His concerts take a lot of energy and if he doesn't eat he crashes." Scarlett said.

"His dancing has improved. He used to practice and make up moves in his room." Ally said with fond remembrance.

"He has choreographers now. But he is really hands on when creating the routines and look of a show." Scarlett supplied.

Ally watched Austin and saw his energy flagging. He was still smiling, but it lacked brilliance and it was obvious to her that he was tired. She was pleased to realize that she could still read him. Soon he was saying goodbye and trying to extricate himself from the adoring fans. Scarlett had been paying attention as well and got up to help him. She called for everyone's attention and started passing out signed posters so she was mobbed and Austin was free.

He moved fast the moment he could, grabbing Ally's hand as he went and leading her out of the room, down the hallway, and through another door. He released her hand as he closed the door behind them, leaning against it and taking a breath as he grinned at her. It was the same grin she knew and loved, the one he wore when he was happy or excited.

"Welcome to the life of a rock star. Is it too weird?" he asked as he stood and left the door, heading for a couch and boxes of take out set on the table in front of it.

"It's weird, but not too bad from what I've seen." Ally said.

"Are you hungry? I've got some burgers and fries here, plenty to go around." Austin offered, gesturing for her to join him as he stuffed some fries in his mouth and groaned in pleasure. "This is sooo good."

"You haven't changed at all." Ally said as she sat down with him, comforted again by his familiarity. She took a fry and ate it.

"Did you think I would?" he asked around a bite of food.

"I don't know. It's been so long and I didn't know what to expect." Ally admitted.

He faced her. "Well? Are you impressed, or disappointed?" he asked.

"Relieved. Happy to find my old friend intact." Ally answered.

"Don't forget this." Austin said, pushing a styrofoam cup her way and pulling the lid off to reveal a chocolate shake. He watched her face as she realized what it was. She used to dip her fries in chocolate shakes, insisting that the salty sweet taste was wonderful, but he never got it.

"Thanks." she said and took another fry which she did indeed dip and then eat. She smiled at the flavor and Austin shook his head, smiling as well.

"What about you? What are you doing in London?" he asked before taking another bite of burger.

"University. After I got my GED I applied to several schools in Europe recommended by the other biologists mom worked with. I chose Oxford. I'm in my third year now." Ally said.

Austin's eyebrows rose and he whistled. "Good for you." he ate some more and his brow furrowed. "Why didn't you come home for college? I mean, the University of Miami isn't exactly Oxford, but it's not a terrible school either."

"When Mom was transferred to Germany I wasn't sure what to do for a while. She and her co-workers had a lot of connections over here and they pushed staying in Europe. Dad seems pretty happy on his own, and I wasn't sure what I'd find if I went back to Miami." Ally answered.

"You would have found me." he said.

"No I wouldn't. How often are you actually home and not touring?" Ally challenged.

"You may have a point. I also moved to LA with Dez, but if you were there I might have had a reason to stick around." Austin said.

"Me?" Ally asked.

"Or you could have come on tour with me. It would be fun. Dez and I had a great time when he came on tour." He said.

"I bet you did." Ally smiled. "How is Dez? I lost touch with him too."

"He's good, working his way up in Hollywood, living his dream." Austin said.

There was a quick knock on the door and James popped his head in.

"There you are. They've closed up and I'm heading home. Do you need a lift Ally?" James asked.

"We live on the same street." Ally explained to Austin. "What time is it?" she mused.

"Half past eleven." James supplied.

"Oh! It's late." Ally said and stood up.

Austin was on his feet a second later. "You don't have to go."

"I need sleep Austin. I'm not used to the rock star lifestyle." She said with a smile.

"How about tomorrow? I have a free day here in London and the next night I play Dublin." Austin suggested.

Ally wavered, unsure.

"Come on, you still owe me that second date, remember?" Austin prodded. "We promised each other a date next time we met."

"Hold up." James put a hand in the air. "Is that why you never go on second dates? Because of this bloke?"

"James!" Ally hissed.

"What?" Austin asked.

"She's quite the heartbreaker this one. Yeah." James supplied. "Guys ask her out, we set her up, she goes and everyone has a great time but when the guy asks for a second she always turns him down. Poor Charlie hasn't been the same since. He says your first date was magical."

Ally cringed. "Charlie is nice but I just don't feel the same way. I told you, I'm still focused on having friends again: I'm not ready for a serious relationship yet."

"Because your still stuck on him, right?" James pointed to Austin.

Austin's smile grew wider as Ally blushed bright red. He moved closer to her, touching her arm softly as he spoke quietly into her ear. "I never really got over you either."

Ally's head snapped up and she looked into his eyes to see if he was teasing her. She only found sincerity and longing in his familiar brown eyes.

"Give me tomorrow." Austin said as he slid his hand into hers, lacing their fingers just like he used to. "Give me that second date we never had."

"Okay." Ally agreed. "If you're sure you have time."

"I'll make time for you." Austin said.

"Oy, sorry to break this up, but some of us do like to sleep." James spoke up.

Ally caught herself staring into Austin's eyes. She shook her head and laughed as she pulled her hand from his. "Okay, okay. Let's go James."

"Wait, can I get your number?" Austin asked. "You are easier to reach now right?"

"Yes! I have a cell." she pulled her phone from her purse and handed it to him. "Put your number in."

He did and called his phone to capture the number. When he handed the phone back to her his fingers closed around hers.

"Tomorrow." he said.

"Yes." she agreed.

"Goodnight Ally." he said as he watched her walk to the door.

"Goodnight Austin." she said in return.

James and Ally walked out of the club and got into his small car.

"So." he said after starting the car.

"Don't say it." Ally groaned.

"Oh, but I have to now. Second date tomorrow, eh? And you still think he doesn't want to be your boyfriend?" James asked teasingly.

"He was my boyfriend once, my first and only." Ally admitted.

"Oh, you haven't told me the whole story at all, have you? First you said you knew him, then you grew up together and now he was your boyfriend? This just gets better and better!" James hooted.

"It's a long, sad story." Ally said.

"But its not over yet, is it? You are having your long awaited second date tomorrow." James said and then he sobered a little. "And do you know what, Ally? I'm happy for you. Go have a good time with him."

Ally looked at him. "Really?"

"No, I want you to have a terrible time and stay lonely and miserable forever." James deadpanned. "Of course you should have a good time!"

"Thanks." she said.

"Now stop being nervous. He's clearly smitten with you."

"Smitten?" Ally teased.

"It's a word. Just because you Americans have lost a love of words, don't blame me." James laughed.

"I know it's a word, but no one ever says it anymore. I'm glad you do though." she said.

"Alright, we're home, now go get your beauty sleep so you can win the heart of your rockstar again." James said, parking the car. They got out and Ally walked down the street to the little house she shared with some other girls.

. . .

**They finally saw each other again! I was so excited to write this part. What did you think? Is it good so far? Will you stop being mad at me now for keeping them apart for a while? More to come. Remember to review. Thanks for reading!**

**weesh**


	9. Chapter 9

Derailed - Chapt 9

. . .

Austin called the next morning at 10am. He'd been practically bouncing off the walls and stopping himself from calling her since 7am. He slept deep and well for about 5 hours after Ally left, but he still wasn't fully adjusted to the time zone and he was anxious to see her again.

She was everything he remembered and more. Yes, there was some tension between them over the time apart, but being around her last night was easy just like it always had been. She still dipped her fries in her chocolate shake, she was still friendly and kind and she still had that smile. And those eyes. And her tiny hands with long slender fingers that used to play piano as easily as they tugged at his heart. That incredible hair he loved to touch. And those lips. He wondered how it would be to kiss her now.

Austin shook his head from these thoughts as the phone rang for the third time and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ally." he said. "Can you come out and play?"

Ally laughed at the phrase they'd used so often as kids and it was music to his ears. "Hi Austin. Yeah, I can play today."

"Great. How soon?" he asked eagerly.

"Whenever you want." she offered.

Now. I want now, he thought. "Tell me where to meet you and I'm there."

"Okay, um, there is a park across the street from my house, why don't we meet there?" she suggested. "I can text you the address."

"Perfect. I'll be there soon." he said.

"I'll be waiting." she said and they hung up.

Austin didn't have it wait long for the text to come through and then he was out the door of his hotel room. Last night Scarlett came to his dressing room shortly after Ally left. While he finished eating he told her to clear his day so he could spend it with Ally. There wasn't much planned anyway and she told him she wasn't surprised. Scarlett admitted to him that she liked the girl after having only spoken for a little while, and told him to have fun. Austin was shocked, to be honest, because normally Scarlett kept him to a strict schedule and didn't let him out of plans easily. That was what he preferred as well, but she let him off the hook without any hassle this time.

He drove the rental car Scarlett arranged for him and parked at the address Ally had given. He got out and scanned the area for Ally. He noticed her standing on a bridge next to a path leading into Botley Park. She saw him as well and waved. He locked the car behind him and went to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." she echoed. "Two days in a row. That has to be a record for us, huh?"

"It used to be normal for us to see each other every day." he pointed out.

Ally frowned. "Austin, I'm so sorry for how long it's been. I never dreamed it would be like this when Mom and I left."

Austin shook his head. "Don't Ally. I don't want to spend today regretting things. We've waited too long for this to spend the whole day apologizing for the million moments we've been apart. Let's make some new memories." He held out his hand and she took it with a relieved smiled. He intertwined their fingers and it felt so right to be touching her again. No emails, no jungle, no distance. It was just the two of them again, like it was supposed to be.

"I can do that." she said.

"So, where do you live? Show me what's so great about this place." Austin challenged her.

They spent the next two hours walking around Ally's new stomping grounds. She showed him her favorite buildings and places to be, the walk she took every day to classes, her little old house she shared with two roommates who were also students. They stopped for lunch and Ally told him about her classes and the friends she finally made here. He told her about moving to LA with Dez and the direction his music was taking now.

After lunch they drove into London to see some sights like proper tourists since Austin was one. Eventually he took her to dinner and he studied her for a moment after they ordered.

"So, how did I do for a second date?" he asked. "Did I cure you of your fear of them?"

Ally blushed. "I wasn't afraid, it's just. . . it didn't feel right to go on one without you. I know it's silly to hold onto something like that. But we kept talking about it in our emails and for that first year I really thought I would go home and we could pick things up right where we left them. Then Mom broke her terrible news and I had to readjust again and I felt cruel asking you to stop living for me."

"But _you_ stopped living, didn't you?" he asked. It was nearing the end of his day with Ally and now it was time to talk about the past and get serious: no more putting it off, he told himself.

"I did." she admitted. "But that was my choice. Forcing it on you felt wrong."

"So what about Germany?" Austin asked.

"I didn't really settle down there ever. I kept myself busy and learned the language and enjoyed the culture but I didn't make any friends. I never tried to and I clammed up if someone talked to me, pretending not to understand them even though I did. Making a friend would have felt like a betrayal of the people I left behind: you and Trish and Dez. I didn't want to get attached and admit that I wasn't going home. I guess choosing Oxford was when I faced the truth. He never said it directly but Dad didn't want me home, or if he did he never acted like it. And then it got easier to assume that the rest of you wouldn't care anymore since the emails had stopped."

"I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have stopped writing, but I was thinking the same thing. Why would you care what I'm doing when you are in these far away interesting places, you know? And I got busy. Well, I made myself busy." Austin said.

Ally nodded in understanding.

"Dez pushed me a lot to let go too. He wouldn't let me keep living in memories and what if's about you." he said.

"I know all about what if's: that's what I spent all my time thinking of in Germany." she said.

"But you are happier here right? You seem happy." Austin asked.

"I guess I am. This is the happiest I've been since I left Miami and today has been especially good because I got to have both you and my new life together." she smiled at him.

Their food came and as they began to eat Austin noticed that Ally was humming. He listened to the tune and tried to place it but couldn't.

"What is that song?" he finally asked several minutes later.

"What?" Ally asked, looking up from her food.

"The song you are humming: I can't figure it out." he clarified.

"Oh, I didn't even realize I was humming. I don't know: it's just a tune that came to mind today." Ally shrugged.

"Do you still write music?" He asked.

"No. Not since the last song I sent you." she said. "I heard it on your 2nd cd and it turned out really well."

"We didn't have to do much to it, you really did all the hard work. "I think about you" was beautiful and broke my heart but I had to sing it." Austin said.

"Just like I had to write it."

"Sometimes the thing you need to say comes out best in a song." Austin said.

They fell into comfortable silence as they continued to eat and Austin caught her humming again. He was a fast eater and finished quickly then asked a passing waiter for a pen and began to scribble the notes Ally hummed onto an extra napkin. She didn't even notice she was so preoccupied with the song and finishing her dinner. His own food long gone, Austin mulled over the tune as he waited for her to finish eating.

"I really don't recognize this. Unless it's from some small local band, I think you are making it up." Austin said.

"What?" Ally asked.

Austin rolled his eyes. "The song you are humming. Come on." he stood and waved to the waiter again. When the man approached he asked, "Do you have a piano around here somewhere we can use?"

"It's in the banquet room, just through there." the waiter pointed to a set of double doors on the back wall.

"Great. Hold our table. We'll get dessert after." Austin said and grabbed Ally's hand, pulling her toward the banquet room.

"Yes, sir." the waiter called after their retreating forms.

Austin pushed through the back doors and quickly spotted the piano in the far corner of the room. The large dining room was dimly lit by some windows but he didn't seem to care. Ally spotted a light switch and pulled away from Austin to flip it on and brighten the room. He went straight to the piano with the napkin he wrote on and sat on the bench. Ally joined him, standing beside the bench.

"Come on, we don't want to lose it." Austin said. He tugged on her arm, urging her to sit beside him. She did and their sides touched. This got his attention and he looked at her. The feeling was so familiar yet distant at the same time and he stared at her for a moment. She looked nervous and he felt it too.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sure. We used to do this all the time, right?" Ally asked, her voice betraying her nerves.

Austin nodded but frowned. "I don't want to be a 'used to' anymore. I want to mean something else to you."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Anything you need." he said and then his eyes flashed to the piano keys. He began picking out the notes she had been humming, joining his voice in a hum to the music when he got it right. Then when he got near the end of what he'd written down he sang a few words along with the notes. "Anything you need that's what I'll be. Hmmm." he hummed with the last five notes.

Ally watched him work in awe. She had forgotten what it was like to create like this and what he just did seemed so fluid and effortless.

He looked at her again, a question in his eyes. "What do you think?" he asked.

"That sounded great. Let's do more." she said eagerly.

Austin's eyes lit up and he turned back to the piano to play some more, tossing out lyric ideas here and there. Ally joined in, matching the theme of words as well as adding chords to the simple melody to fill out the sound. It was almost like being transported back in time to their songwriting in 9th grade.

An hour and a half later they sang through the finished song together. The words and notes flowed from them as if they'd been waiting all these years to come out.

.

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

You can come to me,

Yeah

.

When the final notes rang through the room Austin was staring at Ally. He began to lean toward her just as a smattering of applause erupted from some of the restaurant staff on break who had come in to listen.

The sound jolted Ally. Her eyes widened and she shifted away from Austin, quickly getting to her feet. She shook her head and turned from him, heading toward their small audience and the exit.

"Ally!" Austin called after her, scrambling to pick up the papers torn from the notebook Ally kept in her purse which they used to write down the song.

She kept shaking her head and reached the door. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." she said and pushed through and back into the main part of the restaurant.

As soon as Austin had the song papers in hand he sprinted across the room and was right behind her. "Hold on."

She slowed a bit and looked at him apologetically but kept making her way to the front door. Austin threw some money onto the table for their food and the time they took and kept following her out onto the sidewalk.

"Ally! Stop!" Austin called, reaching for her arm to stop her. He almost ran into her when she came to an abrupt halt.

"I can't do this. I'm so sorry." she said.

"Can't do what? What are you sorry for?" he was confused and the tears he could see welling up in her eyes weren't helping either.

"I can't start things with you again. I can't feel this way." she said sadly.

"What way?" he asked.

She shook her head and began to turn away again.

"No! Just stop for a minute okay?" Austin begged. "You can't walk away from that, what we just did, so easily. Didn't you feel it?"

"Austin, please."

"Come on, writing that song - writing with you again - it felt so right. It's like I just got part of my life back and now you're going to take that away?" Austin said.

Ally continued to shake her head sadly as she tried to hold her tears at bay. But he couldn't stop – not yet. He had to make her understand.

"I get it now: this piece of me was missing. _You_ were missing." Austin began. "Ally, we've been friends ever since I can remember. Everything big that happened in my childhood I shared with you. Every memory is filled with you and at 15 that was ripped away. Sure, we've both lived our lives and been fine since then, but I missed you the whole time." he said. They stared into each other's eyes and hers were glassy with tears. She blinked and a teardrop skipped down her cheek.

"I feel the same way you do Austin. I've missed you and I've grieved for you, and I've tried to move on but couldn't. I wanted to see you again last night and get some closure so I can finally start to live but it's not working. And when you say things like that, how can I get over you? This can't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean tomorrow you have a show in Dublin, and then somewhere else after that. You aren't here, not to stay. And I'm going to school and really, nothing has changed. I've got another magical day with you to remember and dream about but where does that leave me? In love with a dream. But at the end of the day I'm alone."

"Ally."

She shook her head and continued talking. "My mom is in Germany: a channel and a few countries away. My dad is across the ocean. Trish is an amazing pen pal at best. And you are here for one day and I've gone backward several years. But tomorrow - tomorrow I will wake up and nothing will have changed. I'll still be alone." Ally started walking again, face down toward the pavement.

"Ally!" Austin sped to catch up to her and grabbed her arms, making her face him. "Alright, let's be serious. Today was awesome. I had a great time but it wasn't because I'm in a new city seeing new things or because of the fun I had playing a concert last night. It's great because I'm here with you and for the first time in a very long time I'm not searching for the next thing to do to keep me busy. I haven't felt this grounded and real in years. You talk about not having a home and being lonely. I get it because I feel it too. All this time I've been searching for something and here you are right in front of me."

Ally shook her head again, fighting the tears in her eyes. But she was clinging to his arms as he still held hers.

"We aren't kids anymore." Austin pointed out. "We aren't at the mercy of your parents or mine, of oceans or time zones or anything. There's no reason we can't be together now if that's what we want. I have money. If you want to go somewhere or do something we can do it. If you feel like you belong for the first time in seven years being here with me right now, then all you have to do is say the word and I will make anything happen. Do you feel it too?" he asked.

Ally nodded. "Yes. And that's terrifying."

"Terrifying because you don't like it?" he asked.

"No: terrifying because I don't want it to go away again." Ally answered.

Austin closed the distance between them and kissed her. He held her so tight, just like he did when he found out she would be leaving. His lips moved with hers as if no time had passed at all. And Ally felt like her heart exploded because it finally started beating again. She kissed him back with all the longing she'd felt, missing him all those years.

Austin pulled out of the kiss slowly, savoring the feel of her lips. He watched her slowly open her eyes, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

"Don't be scared." he said and pressed another soft kiss to her lips. "I'm here."

Ally held onto him tight, her arms wrapped around him to keep herself on her feet. His arms were strong and secure around her as well. She borrowed from that strength, feeling connected to another person in a way she had not felt for far too long.

"Come to Dublin with me tomorrow." he said.

Ally's eyes snapped to his. "I have school on Monday."

"I'll make sure you are back in time. I'm not ready to say goodbye again yet." Austin told her.

"How much longer is your tour?" she asked.

"Five more stops in Europe after tomorrow. I'm done in three weeks." he said.

"Can you call me between shows?" Ally asked.

"Every day." he promised.

"What happens after that?" Ally asked.

"Well, they let you out of school for the summer here, don't they?" he asked, thinking fast.

Ally nodded.

"So in 2 months I will buy you a ticket home to Miami for the summer." It was all clicking in his head.

"But you don't live in Miami anymore." she pointed out.

"I figure that would be more comfortable for you than LA and it's time you went home don't you think? Your dad would love to see you. I can rent a place for a few months until you have to come back here in the fall." he said.

"You meant it when you said money isn't an issue."

"World famous superstar." Austin said, pointing to himself with a grin.

"Okay." she agreed.

"Yes!" Austin cheered and then kissed her again.

. . .

**Too dramatic? Just right? The moment you've been waiting for this whole story? Please let me know if I'm hitting the right balance here. Thanks!**

**weesh**


	10. Chapter 10

Derailed - Chapter 10

. . .

Sunday morning Ally was picked up by Austin, Scarlett and her assistant Andrea. Scarlett drove the car and did a lot of talking and planning with her assistant. Austin sat in the back seat with Ally, holding her hand and generally demanding her attention as they drove from her cottage to the airport.

Ally brought along a large purse with her wallet, notebook and a change of clothes for the concert that night. She carried that onto the private jet scheduled to take Austin to Dublin that morning to prepare for his concert that night. He didn't have anything with him other than a phone because Scarlett had sent their luggage ahead in another car. He kept Ally close though, leading her to some seats in the back of the plane while Scarlett and Andrea stayed up front to give them some privacy.

"Do you often fly on private jets?" Ally asked as they sat down.

Austin shrugged. "Sometimes. It's been more convenient lately so we can follow our own schedule and I like not getting mobbed by fans."

"You poor thing." Ally teased.

The plane began to move and they were quiet for a minute during takeoff. Ally watched the world flash by below them as they ascended. She loved flying.

"Do you have homework or anything to finish for classes tomorrow?" Austin asked conversationally when the plane leveled off at cruising altitude.

"I have an anatomy test in biology but I don't need to study for it." she said.

"Oh, miss know it all." It was Austin's turn to tease.

"Well, after seeing Gorillas mate and give birth, then watching a few autopsies I have a pretty good handle on bodies and organs and how they all fit together and function." Ally said.

Austin gaped at her. "Watching autopsies?"

"The Gorillas started getting sick and two died rather suddenly so some of mom's colleagues studied the bodies to see if they could find the problem and prevent the whole group from dying as well. Just before they pinpointed a new plant that had been accidently brought to the area by humans the gorillas figured it out too and stopped eating the plant. Nature was faster than science that time." she explained.

"Wow. No wonder you did so well in school. They never show gorillas mating in biology class in Miami." Austin joked with a smile.

Ally pushed his shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

"You've seen and done some pretty amazing things though, haven't you?" he said, more serious now.

"So have you. You've been to more countries than I have with all your touring, and met a lot more people." she pointed out.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Who would have guessed our lives would go this way back when we were kids?"

"Not me. But you always had bigger dreams than I did. You were the ambitious one."

"And you were the smart pretty one. You haven't changed at all." he said. They stared at one another and leaned slightly, drawn toward one another like magnets. When Austin's eyes flickered to her lips Ally pulled away and looked out the window again at the landscape far below.

"Ally?" Austin asked after a few quiet moments. She didn't seem to mind him kissing her yesterday and he remembered her responding enthusiastically. He wasn't sure why she was keeping her distance today.

"There were a lot of people with you at the club the other night. Are they on a different plane?" Ally asked, preventing him from saying what he was going to.

"The rest of my tour crew drove to Dublin yesterday while I was with you. Now I have to catch up and flying was the only way."

"I don't want to slow you down, Austin." she said.

Austin took her hand in his. "You won't." he said, meeting her eyes as she finally looked at him again. She looked uncertain and a little sad. "Don't walk away from me again." he urged. "You were the one who suggested the break up last time, not me."

Ally shook her head doubtfully. "I still don't see how this will work out. It's a nice idea: us keeping in touch and being long distance friends again, but we both know that it's not that easy." she said.

"It may not be easy, but it will be worth it. I'll prove it to you." he promised.

"We can try." she agreed earning a huge smile from Austin.

Not long after that they landed and were met in the airport by a driver arranged by Scarlett. They were driven directly to the club where Austin would perform that night. Lunch was waiting for them and they ate in Austin's dressing room. After that Austin left Ally with Scarlett while he changed and did a soundcheck. She felt out of place, watching people scurry about, busy with their jobs while she waited, unsure what to do with herself. She changed her clothes as well so she would look less out of place during the show.

. . .

Austin found Ally again and led her to the stage, showing her the place where she could watch just off to the side until he finished. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the stage. Ally hesitated. There was no audience but this was foreign territory to her and she still had stage fright. He stopped when he got to the keyboard.

"Sing that song with me again, the new one we wrote." he prompted. He pulled some sheet music from his back pocket and spread it out in front of them. Sometime during the night he had put their music and words into a program and printed it out. Ally had forgotten what it looked like to see her own music on paper like that.

Ally glanced at the large empty space in front of the stage before Austin stepped directly in front of her. "It's just us. Sing with me again: I've missed it."

She nodded and then began to play the chords as Austin moved to stand beside her. They sang all the words together, their eyes meeting often, voices melding in perfect harmony. As the last note faded Austin leaned down and kissed her softly.

"This is how it should always be for us." he said quietly, staying close to Ally. She leaned into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't want to think about 'what if' and 'should be' anymore: it only makes me angry or sad. I just want to live right now in this moment. I want to feel and know that this is actually happening and is real. Okay?" she pleaded, getting teary-eyed again.

Austin put his arms around Ally and simply held her. She sank into him, letting his solidity and strength calm her. He was here with her now - she tried to focus on that instead of wondering about tomorrow and if she would ever see him again after tonight.

. . .

"Austin?" Scarlett's voice came from the wings ten minutes later and Austin loosened his hold on Ally.

"Out here." he called.

"There you are, oh, do you need a minute?" Scarlett asked, pausing at the edge of the stage when she saw their embrace.

"What do you need?" he asked, moving so his arm was around Ally's shoulder and he stood by her side.

"I wanted to tell you that the doors are opening soon and make sure you are ready." Scarlett said, returning quickly to her professional tone.

"I'm ready. I'll come back to talk to the band in a second. Ally's going to watch the show from the wings - make sure she has anything she wants or needs." Austin said.

"Andrea will take care of Ally. Everyone is gathering near your dressing room." Scarlett said and walked away.

Austin turned to Ally, facing her. "I'm glad you are here tonight. Stick around, don't be afraid to ask for anything you want, and I'll see you as soon as I'm done tonight."

"I'm good now. Sorry for the meltdown, I'm not usually like this." Ally said, nodding her head with resolve.

"I know, and don't worry about it. We're both here now, that's all that matters." he said. "Cheer loud for me tonight."

Ally smiled while her confident friend grinned at her before bounding away to meet with his band.

Andrea appeared a few minutes later offering Ally food, snacks, water bottles, etc. . . Ally accepted some of the snacks to put the assistant at ease and make her feel like she'd done her job. Then Ally started chatting with her and both began to relax a bit. They stood aside as the band took the stage, Austin pausing to place a quick kiss on Ally's cheek as he passed. Andrea quirked an eyebrow at Ally which made her laugh, then she watched the crowd go crazy for Austin as the concert began.

Luckily Andrea was really fun and Ally had a good time with her during the concert as they watched and sang along from the sidelines. She also kept teasing Ally whenever they caught Austin stealing a glance at her during or between songs.

Scarlett reappeared during the final song with water bottle in hand, ready for Austin to come off stage. The song ended and Austin thanked the crowd and headed straight for Ally. He took the water Scarlett handed him as he reached them.

"How was it?" he asked, beaming and enthusiastic.

"You were great and you know it: your ego doesn't need my help." Ally told him but couldn't hide her smile.

"You loved it." he said.

"I know." she agreed.

His smile was huge as Scarlett began ushering him toward his dressing room.

"Stay with Andrea. I'll see you soon!" Austin called as he was practically dragged away, keeping to Scarlett's schedule.

Ally laughed as she watched him go. His energy was off the charts and it made her insides flutter to know he wanted to spend time with her so badly. The band filed off stage and she kept out of the way, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

"Wow." Andrea said beside her.

"What?" Ally asked, curious about the assistant's comment.

"I've had to watch out for a few girls Austin has let come to his shows like this over the last two years but he never acted like this with them. He's really into you." Andrea said.

Ally's face heated up in embarrassment. "We were just separated for a long time and we're both anxious to catch up. It's going to be hard for me to get back on that plane tonight. I'll miss him."

"You know he's had me checking on flights from London to Amsterdam next weekend right?" Andrea asked.

"What?"

"He wants you at his show next Saturday too." Andrea said.

"Wow." Ally said. She was surprised and pleased and the butterflies in her stomach just multiplied.

"I'm just glad you are nicer and more fun than others I've had to keep company. I don't mind hanging out with you." Andrea said. Then her phone beeped so she quickly glanced at it. "Come on, he wants you." she said and began heading toward the dressing rooms.

Ally followed, her body buzzing and mind on overload. Two days ago she and Austin had begun to rekindle their relationship. Whether it was friendship or something more she was still uncertain. He had kissed her, more than once, and he was being really attentive. But she wasn't quite ready to read anything into it, since seeing each other was still so new. She didn't dare to trust it or let herself get comfortable in the idea yet, however, fearful that it could be yanked away again and leave her broken. She hadn't forgotten last time. But now, Austin seemed to be working harder at keeping her and he clearly wanted to be around her. She tried to shut out her musings on the future and if one existed for them as she followed Andrea into the dressing room. She needed to enjoy the moment.

Scarlett drew Andrea aside the moment they walked in and Austin's face lit up when he saw Ally.

"Hey, so I have a few minutes before I have to go see some fans. I've told Scarlett to get me out of there in a half hour and then I can ride with you back to the airport. I can't go back with you because I already have a flight Tuesday morning that she won't let me out of."

"It's okay." Ally assured him.

"I just want to spend as much time with you as I can." he said and moved closer to her.

"Me too, but you still have a job to do." Ally said.

"I told her I could fly out of London and make the concert Thursday and I'd stay with the crew until the Saturday show as well but she thinks I'll get distracted and not make it." Austin complained.

"We shouldn't throw off her schedule more than we have." Ally said, feeling guilty for taking so much of Austin's time.

"Yeah, and she has a good point. If I went back to London with you I wouldn't want to leave again." he said.

Ally looked into his eyes. She had missed those eyes, especially when they looked at her like that. "I wouldn't want you to leave either." she admitted.

"I don't want to say goodbye tonight." he said.

"But we have to."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Austin moved even closer, getting into her personal space and placing his hands on her hips. He filled her senses and she couldn't focus on anything but him. He was about to kiss her when someone cleared their throat from the open doorway.

"Sorry Austin, but if you want to drive with Ally you have to come now." Scarlett said.

He groaned in frustration and pulled away from Ally. "Coming." he grumbled and walked away, shooting Ally an apologetic look on his way.

Ally took a deep breath and collapsed onto a nearby chair. Everything between her and Austin was so intense. She loved it but wondered if it could last.

Andrea came in the room again. Ally made sure she had everything in her bag and after forcing herself to eat some food that Andrea offered, they went out the building to a waiting car. She was starting to get nervous and feel sick about saying goodbye to Austin. She really didn't want this, whatever it was, to end. Far from getting closure and getting over Austin, she was falling in deeper than ever.

Once Ally was in the car it didn't take long for Austin to join her. He was halfway through eating some kind of energy bar as he climbed into the back seat with her. Scarlett was right behind him but stopped short of getting in.

"The driver has strict instructions to bring you back here. You are not to get on that jet with Ally tonight, no matter what." she lectured sternly.

"I know." Austin said and reached for the door.

"Bye Ally." Scarlett barely got the words out before the door closed, leaving Austin and Ally almost alone.

"Let's go." Austin said to the driver who immediately pulled away from the curb and rolled up a partition window to give them privacy.

Austin swallowed the last of his energy bar and turned to Ally. "I know I was busy most of the time, but thanks for coming here with me."

"Thanks for inviting me."

Austin just shook his head. "I've always loved having you around, or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget."

"Then you'll know I still feel the same way. Listen, I know you have school and that's important, but would you come to my concert next Saturday night? I'll take care of all the travel so you don't have to worry about anything: you just have to show up." Austin said in a nervous rush.

"Andrea accidently told me you were asking about flights to get me there." Ally admitted.

"So?"

"I'd love to come."

"Yes!" Austin pulled her into a celebratory hug. "You don't know what seeing you waiting offstage means to me. I'm so glad you bought that ticket to my concert in Oxford." he pulled back slightly as he spoke so he could look her in the eye.

"Being backstage was what I imagined when you wrote about your career getting started, back when I thought I'd be coming home." Ally said.

"Exactly." he agreed.

They stared at each other for a moment. There was so much to say, so much they were feeling.

"I really don't want to say goodbye to you tonight." Austin said, his eyes flickering to her lips again.

"Neither do I."

The words barely left Ally's mouth before Austin captured her lips in a kiss. He couldn't resist her and he didn't want to try. She kissed him back with equal intensity, trying to convey everything she didn't have words for at the moment.

They lost track of time and everything else that wasn't each other. So it was a surprise when the car came to a stop. Austin reluctantly broke his kiss with Ally and saw confusion mirrored in her hazy eyes. The partition in the car opened a crack and the driver spoke.

"We have reached the airport sir." he informed the couple in the back seat.

"Oh. Um, thanks." Austin responded and looked at Ally again. She was blushing as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Can I walk you in?"

"I'd like that." she said, lifting her bag onto her lap.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Austin said to the driver. "So don't go reporting me to Scarlett just yet. I only need a minute."

He opened the door and got out, stretching now that he was out of the confined car as Ally got out as well. He took her hand and they walked into the terminal where Ally's ticket was waiting at the check in counter.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he said as they stood in the short line.

Ally smiled. "You better. I don't make out with just anybody in the back seat of a car, you know." she joked as his smile grew wider.

"Well, you won't be making out with anyone else anywhere if I have my way." Austin responded.

Ally's heart stopped for a moment. Was this really happening? Could she and Austin really start again?

"I'll see you next weekend." Ally said when she found her voice.

"It's not soon enough, but we have no choice, right?" Austin said.

Suddenly Ally was next in line and their time was up.

"I'll miss you." Ally said.

Austin nodded, not wanting to speak. He hugged her tight and let go as the person behind the counter called for the next customer. Austin stepped out of line as Ally approached the counter, glancing back at him as she did. Seconds later she had her ticket in hand and was being ushered toward the security check point. Austin lifted a hand to wave and Ally mirrored the action before turning and walking further into the airport. Austin watched her until he couldn't see her any longer before going back outside to the car.

. . .

**Alright lovely readers: do you think they can make it work this time? What did you think of the chapter? Any favorite moments so far?**

**weesh****  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovelies. Just so you know, when I write James I hear the voice of Fitz from Marvel's Agents of Shield: his accent, cadence of speech, all that. Not that it matters really, but that's what he's supposed to sound like. Just a fun little tidbit for you. Enjoy the chapter!**

Derailed - Chapter 11

. . .

Monday morning Ally groaned as her alarm went off. She was exhausted and there was no way she was getting out of bed if it weren't for that test. She was proud of her perfect grades and she couldn't let anything ruin them now: not when she was a little over a year away from graduating. After turning off her alarm she stretched and looked toward the faint morning light streaming into her bedroom window.

She was having the best dream before she woke up. She had reconnected with Austin at his concert in Oxford and then spent the weekend with him, complete with flying to Dublin for a concert. There had even been kissing: lots of kissing. It was a wonderful dream.

Ally groaned again as she came back to earth and reality in the bright light of morning. She had several dreams of meeting Austin again after buying the ticket to his concert but none were that real, that thrilling and wonderful and heartbreaking all at the same time.

Why was she so tired? Her limbs were heavy and fought all attempts at movement. She never stayed out late on school nights. She didn't hang out with famous singers or fly on private jets or get home at 2am, ever. But if it was only a dream, why did her body ache like it had been real?

No, it couldn't be. She was boring, quiet little Ally Dawson. Her life was only exciting in her dreams: in her really good dreams where Austin was more handsome than ever with those eyes, that body, and his hair that fell just the right way. And he still liked her.

This wouldn't be the first time she dreamed of Austin. In fact, dreams like this had been the norm while she was in Africa, only decreasing over time.

Ally buried her face in her pillow to muffle her angry scream. She had tried, for years, to hold back her anger at her parents for ripping her away from life at 15. On a certain level she knew they did what they did because they cared and were worried about her. She had lost count of the horror stories her mom told about her own cousin's teenage pregnancy during that first year in Africa. Whenever Ally got homesick or tried to talk about dad or her friends Penny shut her down with another terrible tale of life-changing events all due to carelessness and teenage hormones, etc. . . She was sick to death of it all and this latest fantasy, a glimpse into how easy it would be to slip into a life with Austin again, wasn't helping her mood which quickly soured.

A light knock sounded on her door and Ally lifted her head from the pillow to see her roommate Katie poking her head through the door.

"Did you just yell?" Katie asked.

"Sorry, did you hear me?" Ally asked.

Katie nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen you get mad."

"I know, it's just my mom: some old anger resurfacing. Sorry." Ally said.

"It's okay to get mad, you just surprised me. Come have some breakfast before your big test. You'll need it since you didn't get much sleep." Katie offered.

"Thanks, I'll be right out." Ally said with a relieved smile. She loved her roommates.

. . .

Ally got back into her routine as she prepared for the day and went to her classes. She did well on the test and was able to focus while she took it, but during the rest of the day she couldn't shake the vivid dream she had. And she had to admit that part of her didn't want to forget it because it reflected her deepest wishes.

Her mood was still sour when she went to meet James, Hailey and their friends at lunch. She was recognizing that nothing was going to change and having such dreams was unhealthy so she should let go and it was all making her grumpy. She bought her food and carried it to the table where her friends sat. Maybe some familiar faces and good company would help.

"There she is! How was your weekend?" James greeted her happily.

Ally merely shrugged and sat down.

"What? No, no, no. We need all the details of your weekend with Austin Moon." James reproved her.

Ally's head snapped up. "What? How did you know?"

"How did I know?" James scoffed. "I only watched you stare at him longingly for two hours and then had to go pull you out of his dressing room in the dead of night to go home friday. That's how I know."

"Wait, that was real?" Ally asked.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Hailey asked, her smile fading into concern.

"You know rockstars: they're all into drugs. Did he give you anything?" Charlie asked.

Ally shook her head. "It was real? I thought it was another dream."

"Dream?" Hailey wondered.

"I used to have vivid dreams about seeing him again all the time. But you saw him too." Ally said, pointing to James but still looking disoriented.

"Give me your phone." James commanded. Ally pulled it from her bag obediently.

"You dream about Austin Moon?" Charlie looked sad. How was he supposed to compete with that? No wonder he never got a second date with her.

Hailey patted Ally's hand soothingly. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I . . ." Ally began.

"Ha, there it is." he held up the phone triumphantly. "I watched him put this in your phone." he showed the screen with Austin's cell number for everyone to see.

"I really spent the weekend with Austin?" Ally asked, earning a groan from Charlie.

"What did you do all weekend?" Hailey asked.

"On Saturday we just wandered around here and I showed him some sights in London. Then we wrote a song and he asked me to come to Dublin for his show. Sunday morning we flew in a private jet and he performed then put me on a plane home late last night. I think." Ally listed the events of her weekend.

"Let's prove it shall we?" James mused and pressed a button on her cell. Soon they could all hear the line ringing on speaker phone.

"James, what are you doing?" Ally reached for the phone but he held it up high out of her reach. After three rings it was picked up.

"Ally?" Austin answered.

"Oy, hello Austin, it's James from the Club on Friday."

"Hi James, why do you have Ally's phone? Is she okay?" Austin asked.

"She's right here having lunch along with my girl Hailey and our friend Charlie. Say Hello." James instructed. Hailey and Charlie chorused a weak 'Hi'.

Austin chuckled. "Hi guys. Don't give Ally a hard time about me okay? Oh, and you should believe what she tells you, she's the most honest person I know."

Hailey's mouth dropped wide open and she shook Ally's hand. "You really know Austin Moon!" she squealed.

"Hailey!" James complained at her fangirling.

"You'll treat Ally right, won't you? None of that sex, drugs and rock and roll stuff." Charlie spoke up, voice quavering slightly with nerves as he made his demand. Ally's face turned bright red.

"I'll treat her right." Austin promised. "Are you sure everything is okay Ally?"

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed I guess, and tired." she answered.

"How did your test go?" Austin asked.

"Aced it." Ally confirmed.

"I knew you would. Hey, Scarlett is giving me a kind of death glare here so I better go. Oh, Andrea says hi. I'll call you tomorrow alright?" Austin said.

"Great. Bye." Ally said.

"Ally?" Austin said, his voice quieter.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait for Saturday. Everything is gonna suck until I see you again." Austin said.

"Same here." Ally agreed and the call ended.

Ally's friends all gaped at her.

"You . . . are dating . . . a rockstar." Hailey said, completely awestruck.

"He sounds like he likes you." Charlie admitted grudgingly.

"I knew he was going to fall for you: he was halfway gone already on Friday night." James gloated.

"No wonder you thought you were dreaming: you seriously spent all day with him and he just flew you to Dublin and back because he wanted to?" Hailey asked.

"What's going on Saturday?" James asked.

"He wants me at his show in Amsterdam. He's touring Europe for the next three weeks doing shows." Ally said.

"You are so lucky." Hailey said.

"What, do I need to go start a band now if I want you to get all dreamy about me?" James looked offended.

"You know I love you, but this is so romantic. Can't you just be happy for Ally and bask in her glow? She's getting that second chance with the love of her life." Hailey said.

"She never called him the love of her life. They're just old friends, reconnecting." Charlie said and they all turned to look at him.

"Well _I_ hope you have a great time on Saturday." Hailey said.

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure I will." Ally said.

. . .

The rest of the week passed quickly and Ally made sure to stay caught up on all her schoolwork so she wouldn't have to worry about it on the weekend. True to his word Austin called her on Tuesday evening and then again on Thursday. The calls turned into 2 hour long chats during which Ally locked herself in her bedroom for privacy. Both times when she finally emerged to eat a late snack before bed her roommates Katie and Peg teased her a bit. They loved that they finally had some dirt on squeaky clean Ally Dawson. She opened up to them quite a bit about Austin and their past so they would know this was more than some infatuation with a star.

Early Saturday morning Hailey dropped Ally at the airport where a ticket was waiting for her, courtesy of Austin. An hour and half flight later she was met at baggage claim by a driver holding a sign with her name. She was a little disappointed not to see Austin, but she was still closer than before and knew from his texts the night before that he was just as anxious to see her again. Ally followed the driver out the doors to a black car with dark windows. He opened the door and she climbed into the not-so-empty back seat. A certain blond singer was waiting for her there and instantly pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." he said into her hair.

"Austin!" she said in surprise and hugged him back as the car started moving.

He sat back and looked into her eyes while his arm remained around her. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. Thanks for the plane ticket. But I feel bad that you keep spending money on me." she said.

"Don't feel bad. I want to do it, and besides, I'm just getting us back on track." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you had been my girlfriend when I started to get famous back when we were 16, I would have wanted you at all my concerts." he explained.

"Aww." Ally said, touched by his words.

"I know, I'm a nice guy." Austin replied with a shy smile.

Ally pushed his shoulder and they laughed together.

"Seriously though, I'm glad you are here now. Better late than never." he said.

"I still wish I wasn't late at all." Ally said and then sighed deeply. "I keep thinking I need to call my mom but I'm afraid I'll just end up yelling at her so I don't call at all. We normally talk every week but I couldn't call her this time. I feel like a terrible daughter."

"You aren't, though. I know why you're upset and I am too, but getting mad won't change anything. We have to enjoy what we have now and believe me, I plan on enjoying every second with you." Austin said.

The look he gave her made Ally's stomach flip. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly, almost hesitantly. She kissed back, letting him know she was more than okay with what was happening between them. Once again, they were both surprised when the car stopped at their destination twenty minutes later, both a little reluctant to leave the car and deal with other people. Austin stole a final kiss before opening the door so they could get out of the car.

They entered the venue hand in hand and Ally was soon greeted by Scarlett and Andrea. She left her bag in Austin's dressing room and since they had most of the day ahead of them, ventured out into the city to explore and have more time together until the concert that night. They wandered a route Scarlett had researched ahead of time for them, giving a small map to Ally who was delighted to see several historical sights listed. Austin didn't seem to care where they went as long as Ally's hand was firmly attached to his. They ended up having dinner very close to the venue so Austin could be back in time to get ready for the show. He was recognized a few times during their ramblings through the city, but for the most part they were able to act like any other couple out doing some sight-seeing.

Ally and Andrea got set in their area just off stage to watch the show. Ally was impressed that the assistant remembered the snacks she had asked for last time and had plenty of those on hand. And just like Dublin, Austin quickly kissed Ally's cheek on his way to the stage.

After the concert Ally went with Austin, Scarlett and Andrea to a hotel for the night. She was staying over so they could have part of Sunday together before she had to go home again. Austin complained, but Ally was actually a little relieved when she was told she would share a room with Andrea for the night. Ally was loving how well she and Austin were getting along and she wasn't about to complain about all the kissing they'd been doing lately to make up for lost time, but she wasn't ready to have a certain conversation with him yet. The conversation involving her lack of a love life, limited dating experiences, and no history of physical intimacy. Well, nothing intimate beyond the fateful moment she shared with Austin which spurred Penny's desire to take Ally across an entire ocean. Her parent's reaction to that had soured any desire Ally had to pursue a physical relationship with anyone ever again. Austin was breaking through that a little now with the kissing and her comfort in his familiarity but her fear was kind of hard-wired at this point.

So they shared a kiss goodnight at her door and went to bed. They all met up for breakfast in the morning and Austin was eager to steal Ally away for a few more hours of freedom before they were separated for another week. He surprised her with a canal tour through the city. They snuggled up close on some seats in the back of the boat and took in the city from the water. Near the end of the boat ride Austin squeezed Ally's hand and she looked at him.

"So, I hope this is a bit better than a text like last time. Ally, will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked.

"I'd love to." she said and kissed him.

"Good. Because I already asked Andrea to set up your plane ticket for next weekend. This would have been pretty awkward if you said no." he said.

Ally elbowed him softly. "You knew I'd say yes."

"Yeah, I did." he admitted with a smile. "But it's still nice to hear you say it."

Their boat docked and they disembarked. They walked slowly to a cafe where they met Scarlett and Andrea for lunch. Then a car took Ally back to the airport while Austin headed toward his next show a few days away in Milan.

. . .

"You are making headlines." Hailey plunked a magazine on the lunch table the following Tuesday.

"What?" Ally asked around a mouthful of salad. She quickly chewed as she picked up the magazine. One corner of the cover had a picture of her with Austin and the question "Who is Austin Moon's new girl?" Ally looked up at Hailey in shock while James grinned at her and Charlie looked dismayed. He frowned at his phone as he scrolled through something.

"Oh, I heard about that." Katie intoned from across the table.

Ally quickly flipped to the page number listed on the cover and saw a small spread of photos of varying quality. A few were grainy and dark, some were bright with natural sunlight, and all of them featured her standing very close to Austin: holding hands, his arm around her, or kissing.

"You two weren't planning on keeping this a secret were you? Because you aren't being very discreet." Hailey said with a grin. "You two are so cute together. When can you bring him by to get your friend's approval?"

"They are sickeningly sweet." James agreed.

"Guys! What do I do?" Ally asked.

"Looks like you've done enough to me." Charlie grumbled and held up his phone to show a grainy video from the darkened hall in Dublin just before the concert. There was no sound because the person filming was far away, but there she was at the piano on stage with Austin. Then he kissed her and pulled her close in a hug.

"Oooh, you did have a good time with Austin, didn't you?" Katie said as the video ended.

"It's not, we were just singing and then he said something that made me sad so he comforted me." Ally tried to explain.

"He upset you?" Charlie was right on top of that.

"No! It's just, all the lost time, and, urgh, he's good to me, I swear." Ally said.

"I can see that." Hailey said, pointing to a photo of the magazine of them cuddled up and kissing in the canal boat.

"Okay, did anyone notice the ones where we are walking around and sight-seeing?" Ally complained. "Yes, we've kissed a few times but we've also done a lot of talking and getting to know each other again. You know that if my mom hadn't freaked out when I was 15 we would have been together for the last 7 years, right? And from the start everyone would have known that Ally Dawson is Austin's girlfriend and songwriter. None of this would be news at all! But no: I got dragged to Africa and Germany and everywhere in the world _except_ where he was, so can you blame me for wanting to be with him now?" she ranted. Loudly. When she stopped she realized what she had done and looked apologetic while her friends looked on in surprise. Ally never raised her voice or complained about parents, but clearly this had been building for a while.

"Ally," Katie began.

"Sorry." Ally said meekly.

"No, that was great!" James said. "I knew there was a little firecracker inside you!"

Ally blushed.

"If you want to be with him then do it. Be happy Ally." Hailey said.

"Thanks."

"You've loved him this whole time haven't you? No one else ever had a chance with you, did they?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry." Ally confirmed his words.

"So, where is he flying you this weekend?" Katie asked.

. . .

Wednesday afternoon Ally was studying at home when her phone rang. She saw her mom's picture fill the screen on her phone and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi Mom."

"Allison Marie Dawson why haven't you called me in two weeks? Oh, I know: it's because of Austin Moon isn't it?" Penny began, hitting hard from the start.

"Mom,"

"No, don't mom me. One of my co-workers showed me some photos online and Dr. Stephens, do you remember him from the camp in Gabon? Well he sent me a link to a video of you and Austin. A video! Just what have you been doing and how long were you planning on hiding it from me?" Penny demanded.

"Okay just stop!" Ally said loudly. "I haven't called because of this - because I knew you'd react badly and I would yell back and I was putting it off okay? Will you listen to the truth, to my side of the story, or have you already made your mind up about things you aren't a part of?" Ally challenged.

The two of them took some deep breaths to calm down and then Penny spoke again. "Fine. You tell me what's happening and why my daughter is splashed all over magazines and the internet with a singer."

"There are pictures of me and my _old neighbor and best friend_ all over because he played a concert here in Oxford a few weeks ago and we reconnected. Since then he's been flying me to his weekend shows until his European tour ends next week. Yes, we've kissed, and he asked me to be his girlfriend again." Ally told her mom.

"Sweetheart, you've got to be careful. . ."

"Mom, this is _Austin_, the kid who grew up next door who I've known most of my life. You know him too. Can't you just take off your blinders and stop freaking out about this? He's a good guy. You know Mike and Mimi, you watched Austin grow up and you know what kind of person he is. Doesn't that matter at all? I could seriously do a lot worse than fall in love with a great guy who is also a great friend."

"Love? Ally, you told me yourself you only met up with him again a few weeks ago. Don't you think it's early to use such strong language?" Penny asked.

"I always loved him, Mom. I loved him when you made me leave Miami 7 years ago. And I love him now when he is trying hard to make this work and keep us together."

"But he broke up with you, and you lost touch." Penny said weakly.

"I broke up with him when it was clear that you would never let me go back home. I felt bad for holding him back like that. But he was against it the whole time." Ally said. "I've tried not to be mad at you for years, but being with him now - it's so easy and so right Mom. You should have let us be together. I'm happy with Austin. I forgot what it felt like to be so happy."

"But he's famous and people like him don't always have a good lifestyle. They aren't known for having long term relationships. I know this seems fun right now but. . ."

"Shut up mom! You don't know what you are talking about. When are you going to realize that this is Austin, not just some faceless anonymous famous singer? He's not like that at all and if you ever open your eyes you will see it."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be. I'm an adult now and I'm going to date Austin and go back to Miami with him this summer."

"What about school? This is exactly why. . ."

"I'm coming back in the fall. Seriously, when are you going to trust me? I did your homeschooling in record time. I've done great at Oxford without any parental supervision. I've been taking care of myself for years while you did your studies and projects and you should know by now that I can be trusted. But you know what? I don't need your approval because I know I can do these things. When you decide that you can be supportive, give me a call. Until then though, give me space and know that I love you but I can't talk to you like this."

"I . . . okay Ally. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too. Bye mom." Ally said and ended the call.

She took a deep breath and felt tears pricking her eyes. She never dreamed she would talk to her mother that way but she wouldn't back down on this. Austin was too important to her and she hoped her mom would calm down and accept that in time.

There was a light knock on Ally's door and Peg popped her head in. "Are you okay Ally? I thought I heard you yelling at someone."

Ally shook her head. "Just a disagreement with my mom. Everything is okay. Thanks."

"Alright, well, if you need anything Katie and I are out here. We don't have much schoolwork so we were thinking of watching a movie. Are you in?" Peg asked.

"I'm almost done here and a movie sounds great." Ally smiled warmly at her roommate.

"Great." Peg said and disappeared, closing the door again.

Ally looked down at her books and knew she wasn't going to remember anything she read now. She leaned back on her pillows and picked up her phone again.

"Hello?" Austin answered.

"Hi it's me."

"Hi Ally!"

"Can you talk to me for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I just want to hear your voice. So tell me about anything: where you are, your favorite guitar, even a lecture on amps and what they do and how they work would be great." Ally said.

Austin laughed. "That bored with homework?"

"I just talked to my mom. It's wasn't great. But I don't want to talk about it and I don't want you to try and cheer me up either. Hearing your voice is all I need until I can see you this weekend. So please, just talk to me for a minute." she said.

"Alright. I'm in Milan right now and I have a show tomorrow night. Then we are driving for the next two days to get to Madrid where I'll see you Saturday. I've been to Milan before and it's great, all the food is excellent in Italy. But someday, soon, I've got to take you to Rome. There are ruins and museums everywhere and I know you'll love it." Austin began.

He rambled for the next ten minutes or so like Ally asked him to and she was right: she did feel better simply hearing his voice. They ended the call with a promise to see each other soon and then Ally went out to the front room to eat ice cream and watch a movie with Katie and Peg.

. . .

**There you go! Did you like it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Derailed chapter 12

. . .

Austin woke up earlier than usual and got ready. He opened the curtains in his hotel room and looked out at Madrid. Ally was somewhere out there, driving toward him at that very moment. Her flight left London in the wee hours of the morning and by now she had landed and was riding in the private car Scarlett arranged for her. He smiled to himself as he thought of all the comments his manager and her assistant Andrea had made about Ally recently. They'd seen him date casually over the years but it was clear that they liked Ally more than any other girl he'd been with.

A knock on his door drew him from the window. He let Scarlett in and she looked him over.

"Up and dressed at this hour - you must be excited to see Ally." she said.

"Can you blame me?" Austin asked.

"No. But I will blame you if you let her go. She's special, different from other girls you've dated." Scarlett commented.

"I'm not letting her go again." Austin stated.

"So you two will be busy all day, I assume?" she asked and Austin nodded. "Well, here is a map and some places of interest you may want to check out while you are out and about. Just be to the venue by 6pm for my sanity please. We'll do a final soundcheck, get you dressed and put on a show."

"Sounds good." Austin took the paper she held out for him, glancing down at the city map with red dots designating the points of interest. Ally would like that.

"Andrea will have everything Ally likes offstage and will keep her company as usual during the show. She'd be heartbroken too if you mess this up with Ally by the way." Scarlett said.

Austin grinned. "I'm beginning to think you two like Ally more than me and you barely know her."

"Of course we like her better." Scarlett threw back and smirked before returning to her list of things to do.

"Ha ha." Austin responded and then pulled his phone from his pocket as it registered a new text. "She's here."

"See you at 6. Have fun." Scarlett said as they walked out of his room together. She went down the hall to her room and he headed for the elevator. He found Ally in the lobby chatting with Andrea while she waited for him. He pulled her into a hug as soon as he reached her.

"Ready to have some fun?" he asked.

"Let's go." Ally said. "See you later Andrea."

"Bye." Andrea waved them off as Austin took Ally's hand and led her out the front doors of the hotel.

They explored the city together, eventually making their way toward the venue as evening approached.

"This once a week thing is killing me." Austin complained to Ally as they finished eating dinner with some dessert. "I want to see you more often."

"Well, you are coming to London for a few days after you last show on Wednesday, right?" Ally said.

"Yeah."

"So that's only four days away, not a whole week." Ally pointed out.

"You're right. But after that I won't see you for three weeks."

"But then we'll be in Miami together for the whole summer. You may get sick of me after all that time together." Ally joked.

"No way." he promised. "I can't wait for Miami. I've never been so excited about going home before."

"I'm a little nervous to see my dad again." Ally admitted.

"Don't be. He's missed you."

"Well, I'm excited for you to meet my friends here this weekend. They didn't get a chance at all last time you were in London. Well, except for James: he got to meet you." Ally changed the subject before she got emotional.

"He's cool. It will be nice to put faces with the rest of the names."

"Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Scarlett set something up. I think I'll be in the same hotel as last time which isn't too far from you."

"I'll still have classes in the mornings but my afternoons aren't bad and the nights are all yours. We can do whatever you want."Ally said.

"What do you and your friends usually do? Just let me join in and maybe steal you away for a date Saturday night just the two of us."

"Okay." Ally said and blushed lightly.

"And when we're in Miami I'll take you out every weekend. I'll finally be able to treat you like my girlfriend." Austin said.

"A few years late."

Austin shook his head. "Maybe not. Maybe the time is right now. Either way, I'll do things right this time. I don't want you to have any reason to break up with me again."

Ally ducked her head. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?" she asked quietly.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not blaming you: neither of us saw a way out of what was happening. I get it. I just don't want to repeat it." Austin hurried to correct her.

"Neither do I." Ally agreed.

They left the restaurant and walked back toward the venue, entering the back door to avoid the line of fans waiting out front who would swallow Austin whole if they saw him. Austin left Ally with Andrea so he could go get ready for the show. He had a few minutes with her just before the show and they talked for a moment. Following his new habit he left a kiss on her cheek just before running on stage to greet his audience.

After the show Ally was tired from her very long day and fell asleep on Austin's shoulder during the short car ride to his hotel. Austin carried Ally up to his room when she didn't wake at his gentle prodding.

. . .

Austin ran his hand up and down Ally's back softly while morning light streamed in the window. She stirred and made a contented noise as she snuggled closer into him. They were both lying on their sides facing each other and she pressed her face into his collarbone, her hands curled up between their bodies. She was so cute like this. Not that she wasn't cute all the time, but he had wondered what it would be like to wake up with Ally Dawson for years.

"Mmmm." She hummed appreciatively as his hand continued it's circuit along her back. He brought his hand to her waist and stopped. Ally's eyes fluttered open and a small smile graced her lips.

"Austin." She murmured.

"Good morning." He said quietly.

Ally's eyes suddenly widened and she pushed away from him, practically falling off the bed in her haste to get away.

"What am I doing here?" She got to her feet and looked around the room.

"Ally?" He sat up.

"Where's Andrea?" Ally asked and did a quick inventory of herself. She was in last night's clothes, only missing her shoes which she located at the foot of the bed. Thankfully Austin was clothed as well, in pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was messier than normal but he still looked good despite the shock on his face. She shook that thought from her head.

"She's probably still sleeping in her room." He said.

"Why am I here?" Ally asked.

"You came to Madrid to see my show."

"No. Why am I in your bed?" She asked and her face burned as she blushed.

"You fell asleep in the car. I didn't think you'd mind so I brought you here. What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to share a room with Andrea again."

Austin stood up and approached her. "Ally, what's the problem? We just slept. We've done this before, back when we were kids remember? After our first kiss you napped on my bed, and all those times we fell asleep studying at my house or yours. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. That's the stuff that got me sent to Africa!" Ally said loudly.

"Shhh. Okay, calm down." Austin put his hands on her shoulders and kept eye contact. "It's going to be okay."

"I've never slept with someone, never spent the night with a guy before." she admitted.

"Never?"

Ally shook her head and turned away from him to look out the window.

"I've been trying to avoid this conversation. I mean we've only seen each other a couple of times and we're still figuring this whole thing out. I don't know what your expectations are from a girlfriend, but I don't have any more experience than I did last time I saw you. Mom discouraged contact with guys and the few first dates I've been on since I started at Oxford weren't all that great. Over the years I was told all these horror stories about things that can go wrong with intimacy and pregnancy and I haven't . . . it's just not something I've let myself think about. . ." Ally trailed off as Austin's arms wound around her stomach from behind and he looked out the window over her shoulder, gazing at the city below with her.

"I'm scared." she finally said.

They were quiet for a moment and Austin squeezed gently. She felt comforted and safe again.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You seem to be okay with kissing." he commented.

"Only with you." she said.

"I don't want to mess up this second chance. So just talk to me, okay? Tell me if I do something wrong so I can fix it. And you don't have to stay the night with me unless you want to. I wasn't trying to upset you." Austin said.

Ally turned in his arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry I panicked. I was so comfortable with you when I woke up and then I had this sudden fear of being taken away again. It's the worst feeling. I don't want to lose you."

"I know. But you aren't going to be in trouble for this. And no one can make me stay away from you, but you." he said.

"I don't want you to stay away." she said.

"Then I won't." He promised.

Ally hugged him tight, hiding her face against his shoulder. He simply held her, neither of them noting the passage of time as they breathed together. Austin felt his own heart beating, matching time with hers and was reminded of another time years ago when he held her and first began to fall in love with his best friend.

Eventually Austin spoke. "Waking up to your hugs isn't too bad. I could do without the panic attack though." he teased gently.

Ally pulled back and slapped his arm half-heartedly. He just grinned and kissed her forehead before moving away and picking up a menu from the nightstand.

"Are you hungry? I can order room service for breakfast. Their pancakes are pretty good here." Austin offered.

Ally's stomach growled in response. "Yes. Get me anything, I'm not picky." she said as she headed toward the bathroom and Austin picked up the phone.

They turned on a Spanish news station and sat on the bed cross-legged while they ate breakfast, making bad translations of what the newscasters were saying and laughing together. Scarlett and Andrea showed up just as they finished their food to go over an itinerary with Austin. A car had been arranged to take Ally to the airport but Austin couldn't go with her. He had a press engagement that afternoon and the next day they were on the road again to his last concert of the tour.

Ally cleaned herself up as well as she could with the few items she brought in her bag. She didn't have a change of clothes and since she couldn't wear her pajamas on the plane she straightened up the best she could, brushed her hair and teeth and got ready to say goodbye.

She hugged Scarlett and Andrea quickly and then Austin pulled her aside for a soft kiss that made her tingle all over.

"I'll see you in a few days." he said.

"Be safe. And get ready for James, he's brutally honest but luckily he likes you. So far." Ally said.

Austin chuckled. "I'll try to stay on his good side."

. . .

Austin walked out of the airport amidst flashing cameras and into Dez's car in LA. He had spent the last four days in London with Ally and her friends; sending Scarlett, Andrea and their crew home ahead of him. He flew home alone and now it was good to see a friendly face.

"Welcome home Buddy!" Dez greeted him happily.

Austin gave a small smile as he slumped into the seat and they drove away. "Hi Dez. How's it going?"

"I keep getting calls from all your old girlfriends asking about Ally. And the press won't listen to a thing about my new movie because they only want to know about you two."

"Sorry man." Austin said but his smile grew at the mention of Ally.

"No you aren't. Was it really that good to see her again?" Dez asked.

"She's beautiful and smart and everything I remember but better and she's mine." Austin sighed happily.

"Oh no. I've lost you to Africa again." Dez complained.

"Probably forever." Austin confirmed happily.

Dez looked at him and then smiled in return. "I'm glad you are happy. On the phone you told me she's still in school over there though. How is this going to work?"

"Well, I'm going to start looking for a place in Miami tomorrow. I'll stay there this summer while she gets some time with her dad again. Then I think I'll go to London with her when she has to go back in the fall. But I haven't told her that part yet."

"You're going to move to London?"

"Why not? I can make music there as well as I can in Miami or LA. It doesn't matter where I am. And Ally and I wrote a song our first day together. Maybe we can do more writing just like we used to. And I'll be where she is so we can have a real relationship this time. When she graduates next year we'll figure out what to do next." Austin said.

"You're serious." Dez said.

"Of course I am: I love her Dez, I always have. I can't explain it, but we're good together. Seeing her was like coming home and it didn't matter that it was in London and not here. She's what I want."

"When are you going to see her again?" Dez asked.

"A few weeks. She will fly home to Miami and I'll be there. We talked to Lester yesterday while I was still in London and he's going to get her old room ready. She even asked to work in the store to earn extra cash this summer. He is excited to see her and I'm looking forward to seeing my parents too."

"You haven't gone home in a while."

"You know I was avoiding it because it makes me think of Ally. Now that won't be a problem anymore." Austin said.

"Maybe I can come back for a week or two. My mom keeps complaining that video chatting isn't the same as seeing me in person. And Didi will have her baby by then." Dez mused.

"That would be great!" Austin responded happily.

. . .

Ally walked off the plane into the humid Miami air. She took a deep breath and there was something innately _home _about the smells that greeted her. It had been 7 years since she set foot in Miami and she was both nervous and excited. After retrieving her luggage she went to the pick-up area where she was met by a small group of people. Lester rushed forward the moment he saw her and pulled her into a tight hug. He blubbered into her shoulder but she didn't mind and held on tight, happy to finally see her dad again. Trish and Austin waited off to the side and were each rewarded with hugs in turn. Austin carried Ally's bags out to the car while Lester kept Ally busy talking.

While Ally had spoken on the phone with him often over the years, it was refreshing to finally be with her father in person again. They piled into a large suv Austin rented and he drove while Lester continued to bask in the return of his only child.

They pulled onto the old familiar street and Austin parked in the Dawson's driveway. The closer they got the faster Ally's heart raced in excitement. She was finally coming home! It was six years later than she originally imagined, but she was here now and that was all that mattered. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation as Lester unlocked the door and she rushed inside, eager to see each room and feel that long lost sensation of home. Her bedroom door was open and when she walked inside it looked and smelled clean rather than the abandoned space it had been. Her father got it ready as he promised. It was still decorated according to her 15 year old self's style and she would have to make some changes, but above all else it just felt good to be in that space again.

"Wow, this is like time traveling. It's exactly the same as when we were kids." Trish commented.

"It is. I may change a few things since I'm not exactly 12 anymore." Ally said with a laugh.

"Oh, I brought you a welcome home gift but it's out in my car. I'll be right back." Trish said and hurried out of the room.

Ally grinned happily as Austin paused in the doorway, leaning casually against the side and smiling at her.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes! It feels so good to finally come home." she said.

Austin chuckled and let her pull him into the room by the hand, leaving her luggage in the hall.

"I have a lot of great memories of you here too." she said.

"Yeah?" Austin asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in for a small kiss.

"Oh no. Not this again." Lester groaned from the doorway.

"Dad, Austin is my boyfriend now: we're going to kiss." Ally said.

"I know. You stopped being my little girl a long time ago but a dad is always protective of his daughter." Lester defended.

"Don't worry Mr. Dawson, only PG rated stuff here in Ally's room. I remember." Austin joked.

Lester smiled at the joke but then sobered. "You know, I never had that big of a problem with you Austin. I could see that you two liked each other and you were happy together. Ally could do a lot worse than date her best friend."

"Thanks Dad." Ally said and went over to hug Lester again. He gave her a tight squeeze then pulled back and cleared his throat. "I'll just go and start dinner then, unless you want to go out to celebrate?"

"I'd love to just eat here with you, like the old days." Ally assured him.

Lester smiled happily and left the room as Trish came back with a small wrapped gift. Austin sat down on the bed to watch the girls.

"Trish! You didn't have to get me anything." Ally said.

"How often does a long lost friend come home again, right? It's not much anyway, I just want you to know it's great to see you again." Trish said.

Ally quickly opened the gift and pulled out a charm bracelet like one she lost in the jungle years ago. "No way, Trish! This is perfect! Thank you." she slipped on the bracelet and hugged her old friend.

"There are a few new ones on there too, for each of us and different things we've been doing." Trish pointed them out.

"You guys are so great. It's incredible to be here again. I kind of gave up hope on it a few years ago so this is amazing." Ally said, smiling at her friends.

"Well, I for one am glad you finally made it back. We have to hang out a lot this summer. But right now I have to go get ready for work: I'm closing tonight." Trish said and made a face.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ally promised.

Trish gave her one more hug and then left. Ally sat down on the bed beside Austin and sighed.

"I'm really here, right? I feel like I should ask you to pinch me or something." she said.

"It's real. And I can prove it by taking you next door to my old house. My parents really want to see you again." Austin said.

"They do?"

"Of course. My mom is thrilled that we are finally dating, so she may welcome you to the family and try to crown you princess of Moon's Mattress Kingdom or something, but don't let it scare you." Austin said with a laugh.

"Your parents were always like a second family to me. I knew them better than some of my own relatives." Ally said. Then she added quietly, in a sadder tone, "I'm glad_ they_ are okay with us being together."

"Your mom?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded. "She showed up last weekend, at my house, with no warning."

"What happened?"

"Well, we haven't talked since that awful phone call when you were in Milan. I was planning on calling yesterday before I left London no matter what so she beat me to the punch. She knocked on my door and asked if she could take me to lunch. I was in the middle of studying for finals and needed a break so I agreed. We talked. She's still nervous about me having any kind of relationship with a man. I defended you, us, but it didn't seem to matter. She seems to think that being involved with guys just leads to problems no matter what."

"You aren't having second thoughts about us are you?" Austin asked, afraid of Penny's influence over Ally.

She shook her head. "No. Because this feels so right." she slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers. "And sure, life is full of problems, but I think people are stronger when they face them together. And I wouldn't mind facing some things with you by my side."

Austin smiled. "That's why I love you." He sighed.

Their eyes widened simultaneously. It was the first time since they reunited that either of them had said Love. Austin wasn't planning on saying it that moment either, it just slipped out naturally.

"I love you too." Ally said.

Austin breathed again. "I was afraid it was too early to say and I didn't want to scare you away. But I've always loved you Ally. Being apart didn't change anything for me."

"I know the feeling." Ally nodded and leaned closer to him. She kissed him tenderly, slowly. She was in no rush because what they had was a forever kind of thing.

. . .

Austin left a short time later but only went to his parent's house next door. Ally promised to try and come over that night. After saying goodbye to Austin she went into the kitchen where her dad was making a huge mess while he tried to cook a fancy dinner for Ally.

He glanced up at her as she walked in and then continued stirring something in a pot on the stovetop.

"I've been planning this dinner for a week now. I just want to get it all right." he said.

"Dad."

"I usually only have to worry about myself so I keep it simple. And I eat out a lot when I stay late at work so it's been a while since I made a full meal to share with someone."

"It's okay. I'm sure it will be good. But you really don't have to go to all this trouble." Ally said.

Lester stopped his stirring and looked at her. "Yes I do. I messed up, letting you go with your mother all those years ago. Back then I convinced myself I was doing what was best for you but I've questioned that decision for a long time now."

Ally's heart sped up and she felt tears gathering in her eyes at her father's confession. "I wish you had fought harder for me. I thought you didn't want me here."

"No! No no, not at all. I missed you every day. I couldn't look Austin in the eye and Mimi wouldn't let me forget what I did. Not that I ever could have forgotten anyway, or forgiven myself. I thought it would only be for a year and then Penny and I would talk and you would come home. She always had an argument and you were already there with her. I didn't have the money or help at the store to just leave it and come get you myself. And time kept stretching on and suddenly you were in Germany. It broke my heart to tell you no every time you asked to come home. This house was so empty without you."

A few tears had escaped Ally's eyes and slid down her cheeks as her dad spoke. Lester rounded the counter and pulled her into another hug.

"I'm so sorry." Lester said as he hugged his daughter tight.

A timer on the oven beeped and Lester let Ally go so he could pull something from the oven. At his direction, Ally sat down at the set table and let Lester finish up and bring everything to the table. They ate and talked, with some of the more painful conversation now out of the way. It didn't change anything or bring back the time they'd lost, but it was comforting for Ally to know that her father had missed her as much as she missed him.

When dinner was finished Ally walked the familiar path to the Moon's house next door and rang the bell. Mike answered and pulled her inside with a huge smile and his usual exuberant greeting. He called for Mimi and Austin who quickly joined them in the front hall. Ally was almost crushed by Mimi's hug and then pulled back to the family room to chat. Austin simply watched and laughed from the sidelines.

She spent an hour there answering all the Moon's questions about Africa, Oxford, Penny and Gorillas. When she began to yawn Mimi's motherly instincts kicked into high gear and she sent Ally back home to rest after her long flight and busy day. Austin walked her to the front door and kissed her goodnight before he left to sleep in his new apartment.

. . .

Ally straightened the violin display in Sonic Boom and thought back over her first week back home in Miami. She spent the first two days being dragged all around Miami by Trish one day and Austin the next. They were determined to remind her of every fun thing they had ever done or wanted to do. Trish also took Ally to see the apartment where she lived and meet her roommates. They invited her to join them for a game night the following week and she was happy to accept and have the possibility of making some more friends here.

Austin showed off the apartment he was renting for the summer and Ally was barely able to convince him to put off the beach for a little while. She hadn't gone to one in years and didn't even have a bathing suit. So they stuck to other familiar places.

Then she started working part time at her dad's music store Sonic Boom. It was a relief to have a schedule and a purpose. She liked being busy and having something to focus on while she figured out her new place in Miami.

She also loved having access to all the musical instruments she had missed so much. Since she got home she had spent several hours reacquainting herself with her old piano at the house. Now, at the store, she was able to play with all the instruments during free moments, testing her memory on how to play them. She began to experiment with original melodies again as she had done with Austin back in London. She felt like part of her had been sleeping for a long time and was finally waking as she let her creativity flow freely. She loved it.

On Saturday, one week after she returned to Miami, she made plans with Austin to go out. She was getting ready for that date when Penny called her. Ally had upgraded her phone on her own to handle international calls back when she moved to London. It was one of several things her parents hadn't allowed that she made sure to get herself as soon as she got out on her own and had the money.

"Hi Mom. I don't have a lot of time." Ally answered the phone.

"Oh, okay sweetie. I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay there." Penny said.

"Everything is great, Mom. Dad had my room all ready, I've got a part time job, I'm going to hang out with Trish and some girls next week and I have a date with Austin in a few minutes. I think I'm going to have a great summer here." Ally said as she slipped on the shoes that went with her summer dress.

"Wow. You sound so busy."

"I'm spending time the way I always wanted to." Ally said.

"I see. Well, have a nice time and make good decisions." Penny said.

"I will. I'll talk to you another time Mom." Ally promised, trying not to let her annoyance creep into her voice. Her Mom might mean well, but Ally knew exactly what she meant by her last comment. 'Don't waste time with men and get yourself pregnant.' She'd heard the speeches and rants too often over the years to believe her mother could mean anything else.

"Alright. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

Ally ended the call and quickly slipped a necklace over her head just in time for the doorbell to ring. She heard Lester answer the door and walked downstairs to find him chatting with Austin.

"Hello Beautiful." Austin greeted her and held out his arm for her. Ally kissed her dad's cheek and took Austin's arm. As he led her down the walk in front of the house he held out a single red rose for her. She smiled at the thoughtful gesture and took the rose, happy to finally be going on a date with her boyfriend in Miami without having to hide from parents or trick anyone. Somehow, with everything that happened over the years, they had come full circle to end up right where they were supposed to be.

. . .

**Alright lovelies - tell me what you think! Do you want to see more from this storyline or should I stop there? I have some ideas of where it will go and set a little up in this chapter, but if this is a good spot to stop, let me know. Thanks for reading - you guys are incredible!**

**weesh**


End file.
